Struck by a feeling
by LadyHH
Summary: Beca and Chloe lead two different lives at school. Neither noticing the other, that all changes from one moment that will lead them to something they never expected. BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back :) Let me know what you guys think…sorry for any typos didn't have much time to proof read this! **

Beca rolled her eyes as she tried to zone Jessie out while he rounded off the reasons why they should be going to the party. If Beca had learnt anything about being Jessie Swanson's best friend for 4 years, it was that he would never back down when he thinks he is right. Never.

"I just don't see the point in going to some lame cheerleaders party, it's just gonna be full of hammered jerks and slutty girls hanging off their arms. Not my scene dude" Beca explained as she paced around her room.

"Becs do me a favour and chill, you are over thinking this way too much. Aubrey Posen throwing a huge party for the whole school is not the hell you seem to think it's gonna be"

Beca sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere in discouraging Jessie.

"Fine, let's go to this shit show, if it's as crappy as I think it's gonna be I'm holding YOU responsible Swanson"

Jessie grinned shaking his head, "Fine you can punish me later if it's terrible, now hurry up and get ready. The fellow lesbians of Bardon will be awaiting the arrival of their queen lesbo"

"Dude seriously, I think it's pretty clear I'm the only lesbian at Bardon school, or the only one with the balls to be open about it at least" Beca stated with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

She had never been a one to hide away from who she really is, of course there were times when she struggled to accept who she was, but now she knows and is comfortable with it. She has no problem letting people know exactly who she is, she had always felt quite liberated that she was to her knowledge the only openly gay girl at her school.

"Right okay 10 minutes hurry up DJ!" Jessie shouted as he walked out of her room, Beca quickly scanned her room looking for the nearest thing to throw on. She quickly grabbed a baggy tshirt, black jeans and converse, hastily putting them on in a hurry.

As Beca and Jessie approached Aubrey's house, Beca was taking in her surroundings. On the porch was a group of boys from school playing beer pong, while on the other side was one girl crying while another was slouched over her friend trying to comfort her.

Beca groaned as she prepared herself to enter her worst nightmare, she was only doing this for Jessie, and the free alcohol.

As the two of them walked in they were abruptly stopped by fat Amy, one of their friends from school, Beca quickly grabbed onto the blondes arm as she stumbled towards her and Jessie.

"GUYS where the hell have you been! Shit is getting crazy up in here, like…have you witnessed all the hotties here tonight, my lady boner is at an all time high!"

Beca raised an eyebrow cynically as she surveyed the so called "hotties" her Australian friend was referring to.

"Um…yeah Amy you need to show me where the drinks are so I can get on your level, because I see zero talent around here!" Beca shook her head eyeing all the males surrounding them.

Jessie chuckled before mocking Beca "annnnd when exactly did you even register a male who was in your company? never mind comment on their looks"

"Hey just because I'm gay, does not mean I can't appreciate male appearances! Like you Jess, you are super unattractive and just because I'm a lady lover does not mean I can't comment on that" Beca smirked as she teased her best friend. This is how their relationship worked, off mocks and insults, with the very occasional sentimental moments.

"You know, good job I know I've got a decent bone structure or else I would be crying into my pillow right now that thee Beca Mitchell just rejected me" Jessie replied while they made their way towards the table full of drinks.

Everything was starting to get a bit hazy for Beca as she downed her way through the table of drinks, deciding this was the only plus to being here so she may as well enjoy it. Looking around the crowded room she witnessed the exact same groups segregated just like it was in school. Beca knew she was lucky to have real genuine friends, especially considering what a shitty closed off person she could be.

Downing the remainder of her cup she glanced around to locate Jessie who had disappeared a while ago for some unknown reason, catching sight of Aubrey and her gang Beca quickly retrieved to the garden to have a smoke.

"Urgh as if SHE has turned up, she doesn't even socialise with the nerds, why come to my party! She has literally gone through that whole bottle of vodka" Aubrey was leaning against one of the tables across the room from Beca, commenting on the brunette.

"Well…you did say to invite everyone, she is part of everyone Bree just enjoy yourself" Chloe tried to reason with her best friend. Being Aubrey's best friend wasn't an easy task, Chloe knew first hand this was true, but she loved no one else more than her.

"Just have fun okay, you need to distress"

"I know…" Aubrey looked away from where Beca had just walked off from,

"And I know exactly what will be fun" grinning the blonde looked back across the room in time to see where Beca had walked off to.

"Breeeee, NO, I hate it when you get that look, what are you planning?" Chloe asked suspiciously, no matter how much she loved her best friend she knew how devious she could be when she wanted to be.

"Oh calm your tits Chloe and just follow me" Aubrey swung round and faced the rest of her group

"Come on girls this way" the blonde directed before leading the group of 5 girls through the wave of people.

Having no such luck in finding Jessie outside Beca decided the safest place right now in her state was one of the quieter rooms in the house, she walked through the crowds of fellow drunks and walked into one of the rooms. Beca drunkenly nodded to herself in agreement that this is a good place to sit for a while, until she could locate Jessie.

The brunette slumped down onto the chair and took a large gulp from her red cup before throwing her head back in a drunken fling. Just as she was about to take another gulp she heard the door open.

Bringing her head back forward she narrowed her eyes to see who it was, of course it would be her, standing with her minions behind her. Aubrey closed the door behind her before making her way to the front of her group and crossing her arms.

"Look I just needed a bit of quiet time okay, I'm literally about to leave" Beca muttered as she tried to summon herself up from the chair, and failing miserably at it.

"Whow Beca I didn't say anything, we're just here to see if you wanted to play a game with us" Aubrey explained with a smirk.

Beca glanced at Aubrey with caution, the blonde had spoken only twice to Beca in her life, both times were telling her to move out of her way. She then looked to the side of the blonde to see the other girls staring back at her with a fake smile plastered on their faces.

Then there was her ginger side kick, her hot ginger side kick Beca thought to herself, she didn't have the fake stupid grin on her face. She had more of an anxious look and was averting her eyes anywhere but Beca, this made the brunette feel very uneasy about what was planned for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it guys :) any reviews are grateful. **

"Soooo…what exactly does this game entail?" Beca was still trying to think of an excuse to escape, she knew nothing good could come from Aubrey Posen wanting to involve her in one of her games.

Walking slowly towards Beca, Aubrey began to explain "Well...we all know you're very comfortable with your sexuality Beca, infact…we admire you for being so out and proud. So we thought, who better to judge a lap dancing contest than you" grinning as she stared down at the brunette.

"Excuse me, you want me to be the judge of a lap dancing contest…for who exactly?"

"Who do you think Beca" Aubrey whispered as she sat down on Beca's lap, Beca awkwardly shuffled further back in to the seat, trying to figure out if this was actually happening or not.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as she began to gyrate on the brunettes lap, causing her girls to wolf whistle and cheer her on. Not knowing how to proceed Beca sat frozen in the chair trying not to respond to the constant movements that Aubrey was displaying.

In her drunken state she was fighting any urges to grab the girl's waist, instead she averted her eyes and looked up at the red head again. She wasn't joining in with the girls egging Aubrey on, her eyes kept darting to the door as if she was deciding whether or not they would notice if she crept out.

Beca smirked at how vulnerable the red head looked, she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't joining in, she didn't seem to fit in with the other girls by how she was reacting to the situation. So why exactly was she always with them, every time Beca seen Aubrey and her clique at school the ginger was always by the blonde's side.

Being so deep in thought Beca hadn't even noticed that Aubrey had finished and the next girl was beginning her lap dance, feeling the same awkwardness as before Beca could do nothing but sit and hope the stupid game was over soon.

"Chloe you're up, show us what you've got!" Aubrey announced signalling for Chloe to make her way towards Beca.

"I um…no I don't really wanna play I'll just watch you guys" the red head replied looking down at her feet.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey was using the tone Beca was all too familiar with, the tone that Aubrey used someone was challenging her judgment, whether that be a teacher or in this case a member of her group.

"I just…I'm not really, I'm not doing this Aubrey I don't want to okay" Chloe was now meeting the blondes gaze as she spoke, before quickly flickering towards Beca then back down to her feet.

"For fuck sake Chloe it's a game, get that stick out of your ass and grow a pair! Stop ruining it for everyone" Beca could see that Aubrey's words had hit a nerve with Chloe, as a look of embarrassment spread over the red heads face.

Beca watched as the red head begrudgingly made her way over to her, before sitting on the brunettes lap. She sat still for a moment making Beca feel really uneasy, almost wanting to help the girl and put a stop to it, but Beca knew if she spoke up at this point Aubrey's little game could turn in to a much nastier one. So she had no option other than to wait for the red head to begin.

Slowly Chloe lifted her head and her eyes met Beca's, the brightest blue Beca had ever seen were staring intently at her. The brunette instinctively licked her lips, suddenly becoming very aware of how beautiful the girl was that was sat on her.

Slowly Chloe began to go through the motions of swaying back and forth, this wasn't like the previous "dances" she had received off the other girls. Beca and Chloe's eyes had been locked as soon as the red head had lifted her head.

Suddenly the wolf whistles and glares of the other girls faded and all Beca could see was Chloe, subconsciously Beca had lifted her arms and placed them on Chloe's sides. When Beca had finally realised she had done so, she felt Chloe's grip on her tighten slightly around her neck.

The red head's face was unreadable, yet her eyes were still gazing straight through Beca, the intensity made Beca edge her body closer to Chloe, her body was overcome with a needing of having herself fully emerged with Chloe's.

"WELL THEN, looks like we have a winner judging by your toner Mitchell!" Aubrey's voice broke the spell causing the red head to quickly jump off of Beca and stumble back towards the door.

"By the looks of it you were also way into it Chlo, maybe enjoying it a bit too much" the blonde teased her friend.

"Shut up, I done your stupid game, I didn't even wanna do it" Chloe sniped back at Aubrey, Beca couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by Chloe's words, although slightly impressed that she was answering back to Aubrey.

"Whatever I'm bored now, see you around Mitchell, thanks for the lap" the blonde winked as she walked out followed by the others.

Chloe was last to leave the room, as she made her way through the door she glanced at Beca, before quickly diverting her gaze back towards her exit.

Alone in the room Beca tried to understand what exactly just happened to her, had she just imagined the responses from Chloe. She couldn't help but feel a pull towards the red head, Beca shook her head as she rose up from the chair realising it was all in her drunken imagination.

Finally deciding that Jesse must have been abducted by Aliens Beca decided to make her way home after one more drink, she poured herself a vodka and cranberry as she made her way towards the toilet.

Quickly peaking in through the door she was glad that it wasn't occupied, opening the door and sliding in she suddenly felt a force behind her. The urgency of the push made Beca fall forward onto the bathroom floor.

Not realising just how drunk she was Beca, struggled to get back up before feeling someone's hand on her back forcing her to stay on the floor.

"Aw look at the little drunk dyke trying to fight back, you know you want a real man. Why don't you let me show you what you're missing"

Beca didn't recognise the gruff male voice, she managed to flip herself around so she could see the culprit. Only recognising him from the football team, Beca had no idea what his name was or what he was doing.

"Get off me you jackass, you're hurting my fucking back!" Beca yelled back, only to hear Ohhhhh in response. However this didn't come from the guy on top of her.

She managed to strain her neck around his body to see a crowd of people laughing and watching as the scene unfolded, even spotting the red head was among the crowd. Suddenly Beca went cold as she realised that this jerk wasn't going to stop. Especially now he had an audience.

Struggling she managed to smack him in the face causing his face to contour with anger, he began try and kiss Beca while she kicked and screamed.

Assuming she had no other option other than to just lie there and be humiliated Beca felt her tears begin to build up.

"What the fuck!" was all Beca heard as she felt the weight being lifted off of her, quickly she scrambled to her feet while she could. Glancing down she seen Jesse punching the guy before grabbing Beca's hand and walking off through the crowd of people.

When they reached outside Beca could no longer hold it in, she begin to sob while her best friend guided her down the road.

"Becs I am so sorry, I was talking to this girl, we were hanging out and I…I didn't even realise how long I had been away and, god are you okay? I wana go back and finish that fucking guy off" Jesse was rambling, before Beca intervened.

"Jesse it's not your fault, let's just go home, I want to forget about the night and get away from these assholes" Beca calmly explained, she just wanted to forget everything.

Monday was grim for Beca, being back at school surrounded by the same faces who had seen her at her weakest, just reminded her of the shame she felt. She made her way to her locker to gather her books for next class, ignoring the whispers and glares off the other students.

As she begrudgingly made her way down the hall, she saw Jesse weave his way through the hordes of people. He almost looked frantic like, which made Beca wonder what he was in such a hurry for.

"BECS" Jesse shouted as he spotted the brunette, before she had a chance to even answer with a hello he grabbed her arm and guided her into the nearest empty classroom.

Hastily closing the door behind him he began to reach in his pocket,

"Ummm okay Jesse you're kinda scaring me, you're gonna have to start speaking or else I'm gon…" Beca paused as her friend help up his phone.

On the phone was an image, an image Beca had tried to erase from her memory ever since it happened. It was her lying helplessly on the floor as she struggled against the guy on top of her, seeing the image again brought up emotions for Beca.

Her eyes began to water as Jesse explained "Some idiot took a photo Becs, I wanted you to hear it from me before someone else said something! Some asshole sent me it and apparently its going around the school…I'm sorry, you know that if I see it on any guys phone I'll be the first to smash it up Becs you know this" Jesse placed his hand on Beca's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's just….Urgh it's so fucked up I'm trying to forget it ever happened but now…now this is just gonna give people more reason to talk about it" Beca sat on the edge of the desk as she spoke.

"I mean I guess it's partly my fault for being so wasted"

"Don't be ridiculous! It was a house party everyone was wasted, that gives him no reason to don't this. Do not take any of the blame for this okay" Jesse's words had always cheered Beca up, today was no exception.

"Okay, I better get going to class anyway, thanks Jesse…meet after school?"

"Sure, I'm always here for you Becs okay" Jesse hugged the brunette before making his way out of the classroom.

On the way to chemistry Beca couldn't help but reply the image over and over in her head, how could someone think it was funny to take a photo, her fists tightened in anger as she thought of how vulnerable she looked on the photo.

"Hey! Nice photo Beca, think I could get a go?"

"Yeahhh me too! Meet me in the bathroom and we can recreate the image!" Beca didn't look up as the two boys yelled at her from the field, she tried to shield her eyes so they wouldn't see how embarrassed she looked. The more they yelled the more of a victim Beca felt.

"Leave her the fuck alone Brad, go back to shaving your back or whatever you do in your spare time" Beca was taken aback by the comment. Confusion ran through her as she realised this wasn't a familiar voice, she turned around only to see Chloe staring down the two boys as they walked away.

Beca was standing still at this point as the red head quickly started to jog up to her.

"Hey…are you okay?"

Beca nodded, not knowing what to say back as she was in shock, but also too afraid she would burst into tears if she did attempt to speak.

Slowly she began to carry on walking with Chloe walking next to her, the red head looked away from Beca before focusing her gaze ahead as she spoke.

"You know those guys are idiots right? I mean, they're immature little boys who have nothing better to do than to fire insults at people"

Still Beca was silent, feeling confused by the red heads behaviour she couldn't understand why she was defending her and trying to console her.

"Really though…are you okay?" Chloe asked softly as she placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

For some reason this evoked Beca into anger, she suddenly stopped, pulling away from the red heads hand and swivelled to face her.

"What do you care?! Is this one of your other little games to fuck with me? It's really funny isn't it, fuck with the gay girl she doesn't have feelings. It's hilarious for people like you!"

Chloe took a step back away from Beca, her mouth opened slightly in shock as she stared at the brunette with genuine bewildered look on her face.

"People like me?"

"Yes people like you, popular, stuck up, I love myself people like you. Why are you even here bothering to speak to me?!" Beca's anger was flaring up, despite the slight tinge of guilt she is feeling every time she looked at how taken a back the red head looked.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were okay, I heard those jerks shouting and I just, needed to...erm wanted to see if you were okay" Chloe was stumbling over her words as she tried to contain the hurt in her voice.

"Oh I'm fucking great, thanks for the concern though. I just wish you were feeling as concerned when you were watching me getting near enough molested on the bathroom floor!" Beca yelled as she stormed off the opposite direction.

Before Chloe left her sight Beca turned slightly to peek at the red head who was stood in the same spot staring at the floor, looking embarrassed.

"Whatever" Beca mumbled to herself as she strode off to class. She couldn't wait until school was over so she could tell Jesse everything, she needed to let out her anger and vent to someone.

"And guess who it was that shouted all this stuff?" Beca asked Jesse as she finished off telling him the story from earlier.

"Go on who?"

"Chloe fucking Beale" Beca answered, waiting for Jesse's reaction. She looked up at her best friends face only to see how unaffected her was by this information.

"Um, hello Jesse did you not hear me? I said it was CHLOE BEALE who stood up to those jerks for and then run over to try and comfort me, can you actually believe that?" Beca shock her head as she again, tried to gain a reaction from Jesse.

"Well yeah I can, why is that so weird?"

"What do you mean, why is that so weird! because Chloe is a stuck up bitch who watched the whole thing unravel and stood there fucking watching"

Jesse looked puzzled as he spoke,

"Becs, Chloe was the one who came to find me and let me know what was happening"

Beca abruptly stopped walking as she let his words sink in.

"She what…?"

"Yeah, she pretty much saved your ass, like I said on the night, I was with this girl and was totally oblivious to the situation. Next thing I know Chloe comes running in telling me that she knows I'm your friend and that I need to come help you now. So I followed her and she led me to you, and that's when I went all Hulk and intervened"

Trying to absorb all that information, Beca couldn't believe Chloe actually done that for her, knowing instinctively to go find Jesse to help her. A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought about how she treated the girl earlier, she knew she owed Chloe an apology. A big apology.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews follows and faves :) trying to update as soon as possible.**

"C'mon, just tell me Jesse" Beca pleaded, "I promise I'm not gonna yell at her"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow at her as he spoke,

"Yesterday you thought she was a stuck up bitch, and now you just want a friendly chat with her…what gives?"

"Well..." Beca paused as she thought back to the harsh words she had showered Chloe with, cringing internally as she pictured the red heads face at the time.

"It doesn't matter! Just tell me what frigging lesson she is in Jesse…please" Beca glared up at Jesse hoping her solemn look would win him over.

"Shit, you brought out the puppy dog eyes, this must be serious. Okay I seen her going into Mr Russell's class in the science block" he yanked his phone from his pocket, "Infact she should be leaving any minute now"

"Thanks weirdo" lunging her arm forward jabbing Jesse in his side "I'll catch you later"

With that Beca took off towards the science block, she hadn't really thought this through to be honest, what was she going to say? Would Chloe even listen to her?

Speeding up, Beca finally arrived at the science block as students came pouring out of the doors, she rose up on her tip toes hoping to spot her red hair among the sea of people.

No such luck.

Turning to leave Beca weaved her way through the crowds of students, annoyed that she had missed the opportunity to apologise to Chloe. The guilt of shouting at the red head was weighing her down and she wanted to make things right.

Beca had almost given up hope until she spotted her, she was clutching 2 books to her chest as she walked down the corridor. Her red hair was cascading down one side of her face, onto her blue top.

"Fuck…" Beca muttered to herself as she admired her beauty from afar, not realising that she had stopped dead in her tracks and was blatantly staring right at the red head.

As Chloe walked by she caught sight of this and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, a worried look spread across her face as she darted off in to the other direction. Shaking herself from her trance, Beca quickly ran after her not wanting to miss her opportunity.

"CHLOE, hey wait hold up!"

Chloe stopped and slowly turned towards Beca, looking uncomfortable as she slowly made her way over to the brunette.

"Hey, what's up?" Beca didn't really know how to start this conversation, but she had to say something because Chloe was stood staring back at her waiting for her to speak.

"Um, nothing much…just finished science" Chloe's reply was hesitant as she waited to hear what Beca had beckoned her over for.

"Cool, science is cool"

"Yeah…I, I guess" at this point Chloe looked just as awkward as Beca now, as she watched the brunette struggle to make small talk.

"So yesterday, I was a jerk. I'd had such a shitty day and then the photo came out and then those guys were shouting that stuff at me. I was just ready to snap, but that gave me no right to snap at you. So I'm really sorry"

Chloe began to smile at how genuine Beca was being with her, the look of sincerity on her face couldn't help but make her grin.

"Oh you're fine, totally understandable. I just didn't want you to be angry with me, you looked pretty pissed"

"Again I'm sorry, I can be a bit of a hard ass when I'm angry" Beca smirked, glad at how forgiving Chloe was being.

"A hard ass, hmm that's an interesting choice of words"

"Meaning?" Beca questioned her looking puzzled,

"Meaning…I would never place you in the 'hard ass' category, you don't really seem the type" Chloe said matter of factly.

Beca's eyes widened, smiling as she spoke

"What! I'm so offended right now! I'll have you know that many people have described me by those exact words, just on my appearance alone"

"What, you mean by that cute little ear spike? Or those headphones that are constantly draped around your neck? Maybe you're referring to that chipped black nail varnish huh" Chloe grinned as she watched Beca look down at her nails.

Chloe began to retrieve backwards still facing Beca

"You don't fool me Rebecca Mitchell, I know you have as much hard ass in you as a lady bug" Chloe stuck her tongue out before turning around fully and walking away.

Beca stood staring at the red head as she walked away, confused how the conversation had quickly turned to that. She grinned to herself as she began to make her way down the corridor.

Later on that day Beca was walking towards her locker, she couldn't stop thinking about the red head, this was weird for Beca, she never got hung up on people. Ever.

"BOO!"

Beca jumped forward smacking her head off her locker

"What the actual fuck dude! Oh my god, don't do that!" Beca shouted as she grabbed her head, she squeezed her eyes trying to dull the pain.

"Sorry Bec's didn't mean to scare ya" Amy hovered behind the brunette as she recuperated from her knock.

"Sooo what's happening? Are you okay after the party incident?"

"Yano I haven't really given too much thought to it, yeah I get the odd comment but I couldn't care less now. Oh my god I'm literally dying" Beca whimpered as she still nursed her head.

"Glad to hear it! I love how strong my lez-bi friend is, right I'm offski, sorry again about the head! Catch ya later" Beca watched as Amy strode off down the corridor.

Shaking her head Beca turned back to her locker, noticing a note wedged in the side, looking around her to make sure no one was watching she took the note and opened it.

She began to grin to herself as she read it

_I've decided I maybe haven't fully forgiven you yet...I think an apology burger is in order._

_Plus you still need to persuade me that you're a real "bad ass" _

_Chloe x_

Beca scanned the rest of the page, flipping it over checking for a number or something to contact Chloe on. Seeing that nothing was written on it, she quickly stuffed it into her pocket and made her way to meet up with Jesse.

"So, if you come round to mine at around 7pm, we can go over what we're gonna wear for Saturday. We don't want our outfits to clash on a double date, aca-awkard" Aubrey explained to Chloe as she focused on her phone.

"Erm, actually I might not be available Bree" Aubrey's head jerked up from her phone

"You MIGHT not be available, you either have plans or you don't Chloe jesus, it's not difficult"

Chloe bit down on her tongue, fighting the urge to say what she really wanted to, the tone Aubrey used on her was uncalled for, but as usual she let it slide.

"Okay so I'm not available"

"And why is that?"

"I'm just not okay, I'm busy"

Aubrey locked her phone and threw it down onto the table, and assessed her best friend sitting in front of her.

"You're seeing somebody"

Chloe looked away, she knew this was the part where Aubrey would dig and dig until she found out as much information as she wanted. Putting on a non-chelate domineer Chloe shook her head lightly

"What no, of course I'm not, I've just got plans. End of." Chloe tried to sound as normal as possible as she spoke trying not to arouse any suspicion from Aubrey.

The blonde was still just staring at her "I'll find out his name later, but you better have your shit together for Saturday, don't fuck this date up for me Chlo okay?" Aubrey stated.

Rather than starting another inquisition, Chloe gently smiled before nodding. She was hoping to have seen Beca by now so they could arrange when they can meet but the brunette had been in hiding since their conversation in the corridor.

Aubrey quickly stood up heading towards the exit, Chloe sighed picking her lunch tray up as she followed the blonde out of the dinner hall. Not before having one more quick scan for the brunette, failing to spot her she began to catch up with Aubrey to walk to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all :) Again – thank you for all the feedback! It keeps me motivated.**

Beca had been determined to track Chloe down, she had become increasingly annoyed at herself for not being able to find her. Berating herself for not locating the red head.

Dragging her feet, Beca begrudgingly made her way outside to eat her lunch on the grass, she was hoping to make some new mixes and drift away.

"WHAT THE" Beca shouted as she was pounced on, stumbling forward onto the grass. Beca's heart rate began to race as she began to have flashbacks of the night at Aubrey's, quickly she flung herself forward away from the intruder. Only to be met with bright, blue, innocent eyes.

"Shit sorry I, Beca I didn't mean to scare you, well…I did but not like that" Chloe stumbled over her words as she blushed furiously explaining herself. Beca slowly began to compose herself, she even begun grinning as she watched how flustered the red head appeared.

"Whow Chloe chill" Beca grabbed Chloe by the arm to calm her, before realising what she was doing and quickly removed it.

"I just didn't know to be on the lookout for flying red heads" Beca smirked as she tried to relax Chloe.

Smiling Chloe began to regain her bubbly exterior as she replied

"Sorry, I sometimes get a little bit wild"

"Good to know, so…" Beca began…"I got your note"

"You did…huh, then why haven't you asked me to go for a burger yet? Chloe asked with a smirk etched on her face.

"I didn't know I had to do the asking Beale, I don't even know why you want to really…it's not like we're friends and have things in common and stuff"

"So? Do we have to have things in common to eat together? And who says we're not friends?" Chloe asked nudging the younger girl.

"Umm where do I begin, society, school politics…" Beca trailed off.

"Oh wow, now we're getting deep aren't we, you don't really strike me as a girl who gives a shit what society thinks. Unless you don't think we could be friends then, that's a different matter" Chloe was looking straight ahead as she spoke to Beca. Avoiding the gaze of the brunette.

"Hey now that is something I did NOT say, I'm just, curious. One burger won't hurt I guess" Beca grinned as she carried on walking over the grass with the red head.

"It's settled then, lets go!" Chloe began to walk off in the opposite direction as she grabbed Beca's arm to guide her along with her.

"I know this great place it's just on the" Chloe was cut off by Beca as the brunette brought the girls to a halt.

"Whow wait, you wanna go now? I've got math in like 20 minutes, I can't go now"

Chloe looked down at the brunette grinning at her response

"Oh come on Beca, don't wuss out on me now. Where's your rebellious side? It's last class of the day"

Beca was still deciding whether this was a good idea or not, it's not that she cared about missing math. It was more the idea of bunking off with Chloe Beale, the same Chloe who hadn't spoken to her until 3 days ago.

Chloe interrupted Beca's thoughts "Yano, you're really not convincing me of this supposed bad ass attitude Beca"

Meeting the gaze of the red head, Beca narrowed her eyes as she mentally accepted the challenge form Chloe.

"Fine come on then, show me where this spot is" Chloe's face lit up as she began walking off with Beca again.

Beca couldn't really believe how well they were getting along, she knew Chloe wasn't a bad person but she didn't expect to feel such a connection to the red head.

"What, so you actually tried to make your point after the whole class disagreed with you?" Beca questioned Chloe as she took another bite of her burger.

Chloe chewed her burger while hovering her hand over her mouth out of politeness as she spoke

"Well yeah, I'm a big believer in standing up for something you believe in, even if others around you don't agree or see your point" Chloe stated swallowing her last bite of food.

Beca idly stared at the girl in front of her while she replied "Hmm okay" Beca's answer had a hesitant undertone that Chloe picked up on right away.

"Come on say it, I can see the argument against my statement bursting out of you" Chloe smiled as she reached for her soda, sipping it through her straw.

"No it's not that, I totally agree with what you said" the brunette replied, only to be met by sceptical eyes.

"Genuinely Chloe, I agree with you. It's just…" Beca wasn't sure whether she should carry on with what she was about to say. Unsure of how comfortable the red head would be with her bringing up the subject matter.

"Go on…I don't bite I promise"

Beca took a chance and began to explain

"Well, that night at Aubreys, you um…seemed pretty reluctant to play that game we were all playing. Well that you were all playing, I could tell on your face you didn't want to do it, yet one sentence from Aurbrey and you did it anyway"

The brunette chanced a look up at Chloe, as she had avoided all eye contact during her explanation, the red head twirled her straw around her cup as she shifted uncomfortably under Beca's stare.

Suddenly there was a silence between the girls, Beca straight away wished she could take back the words she had said. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Chloe feel uncomfortable.

Chloe's gaze met Beca's as she spoke

"I'm really sorry about that night Beca, for everything. The game was lame and I didn't want to play it, I didn't think it was right and I didn't like what they were doing. To you"

Chloe took a breath before carrying on

"Aubrey is, she's persuasive I guess is the word. It's easier to just go with her than against her on stuff like that" Chloe looked into Beca's eyes

"I didn't have a choice Beca"

"There's always a choice Chloe, always" Beca replied solemnly, realising how ashamed Chloe looked she quickly reassured her.

"Not saying I didn't enjoy it though red, your skills were greatly received"

Beca's attempt at trying to lighten the mood had obviously worked as Chloe was now grinning down at her soda from the brunettes comment.

"Anyway, do you have any plans tonight?" Chloe asked in a hopeful tone.

"Not that I'm aware of, why what do you have in mind exactly?" Beca asked intrigued to find out what Chloe was thinking.

"Well…I was thinking movie, popcorn and ice cream back at mine if you're up for it?" allowing the information to absorb itself Beca was a little taken aback by the offer.

Chloe Beale was inviting her to her house.

"Will there be any evil blonde dictators there?" Chloe shook her head at Beca as she tried to hide her laugh.

"Okay then, why not. May aswell make the day more random by hanging out in your room" Beca stated as she began to get up from her seat.

Chloe mimicked her actions as she gathered her things

"And who said I was inviting you to my room Mitchell? I just said movie and food no mention of a bedroom" Chloe teased as they made their way to the exit.

Beca could feel her cheeks begin to get hotter and hotter as Chloe stared at her with a smug look on her face.

Chloe burst out laughing "Awww you're so cute when you blush Beca! I'm shitting you, of course we're going to watch them in my room. I just enjoy messing with you wayyyy too much"

Beca playful frowned at the taller girl as they walked down the street

"Not cool dude, I thought I had just creeped the shit out of you" Beca said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Chloe shot her a confused

"You couldn't creep me out Beca, don't worry"

The girls made their way back to Chloe's house as Beca tried to fathom how she had ended up enjoying the company of someone like Chloe.

"Sooo we have, Legally Blonde or Bring It on?" Chloe asked holding up the two DVD's as Beca lay against Chloe's head board facing her TV.

"Erm…think I'll go with option 3, death"

Chloe laughed before pouting at the brunette

"Come on Beca, work with me here. I just want you to watch 1 and then I will leave you alone, the fact you haven't seen neither of these films is sacrilege!" Chloe tried reasoning with the girl.

Beca exhaled before reluctantly nodding her head agreeing.

"Fine, we'll go with the cheerleader one. Because well…its cheerleaders" Beca smirked as Chloe went to put the DVD in.

"And the creep of the week award goes to" Chloe joked as she grabbed the blanket at the bottom of her bed. She plonked herself down next to Beca before throwing the blanket over the two of them.

Chloe grabbed the remote and pressed play, Beca got comfy as she prepared herself to suffer 2 hours of hell. All for Chloe Beale.

Throughout the film Beca tried to focus on what was happening with the storyline, but she couldn't stop thinking about how close her and Chloe's proximity was. Keeping her eyes trained on the screen became harder and harder for the brunette to achieve.

Discreetly Beca's eyes studied Chloe, admiring her beauty, the ginger had a small smile on her face as she was fully enthralled in the film. Beca noticed how animated her eyes were, the stunning blue made her face radiate.

"Beca you're staring" Chloe whispered as her eyes are still trained on the screen in front of her.

Beca quickly swung her head back around to face the screen, internally cursing herself for being caught creeping. When she shouldn't be creeping at all, not with Chloe. But she just couldn't help herself.

Realising that Chloe was more than likely weirded out she started to get into the film, probably not wanting to admit it, but maybe actually enjoying it.

"Do you want a drink?" Chloe turned to Beca and asked

"No thanks I'm good" Beca replied still staring at the screen, Chloe faced back towards the screen.

Seconds later Beca could feel Chloe's hand pressed against hers under the blanket, the brunette tried to remain calm as she felt Chloe slowly glide her fingers over Beca's knuckles before lacing their fingers together.

Neither of them faced each other as this was happening, both of them carried on staring at the screen in front of them. Beca felt the urge to swallow as her throat began to get dry.

As the girls watched the film , their hands were still clasped together, Chloe slowly moved her thumb to rub Beca's hand up and down. Beca could do nothing but sit and allow the red head to stroke her hand, meanwhile trying to surpass the urge to turn her head and look at her.

"CHLOE HONEY, PHONE" a voice beckoned from downstairs, after giving a little squeeze of her hand with Beca's, Chloe released her grip as she jumped up from her bed.

"Back in a sec, no point pausing it I've seen it like a hundred times" Chloe beamed as she walked out of her room downstairs.

Beca flung her head back onto the headboard, before running a hand through her hair.

Trying to assess the last hour of her life would prove to be more than difficult for the brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

**All reviews welcome :) Will try to update soon. **

Beca could barely keep her focus that night in bed when she got back from Chloe's house. The dynamic between the pair had confused the brunette, of course she thought the ginger was hot, but to believe that Chloe might have been flirting with Beca…

Nope, Beca shook her head as she banished her seamlessly ridiculous thoughts away, flipping her body to face the other way in her bed. Somehow she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was more than just Chloe's extra touchy self between them, she could feel the energy and had a feeling Chloe could too.

"Hold the hell up! You were at Chloe's house? When? Why? How?"

"Calm down Jesse, seriously 21 questions, like I said we hung out and decided to go watch a film at hers. No biggie"

"No biggie? are you for real. You have the biggest boner for her dude, don't even try to lie to me" Jesse smiled as he teased Beca.

Knowing he was right she quickly looked the other way to hide her blushing face, cursing herself inside for letting Chloe make her feel this way about her.

"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about Becs, if I had the opportunity to get jiggy with one of the most desirable girls in school I would"

Sending Jesse a warning look he held his hand up in a mocking surrender to her as they carried on walking to class.

"Speaking of which, here comes your lady love now"

Within seconds Beca had spotted Chloe, she felt her stomach do a quick jolt as her heart began to hammer through her chest.

The red head was walking down the hallway with Aubrey, they seemed deep in conversation as Chloe took a bite out of her apple, nodding along with her best friend.

Beca began to compose herself as she was getting closer to the girls, she tried to tell herself to act cool but couldn't help but glance over at Chloe as she was metres away.

Almost instantly Chloe's eyes met Becas, the brunette quickly grinned at the ginger as they passed each other, only to be met with Chloe awkwardly averting her eyes away so fast that Beca had to rethink if the ginger had even looked over at all.

Once she had passed Chloe, Beca turned around to see watch the ginger as she walked away towards a group of football players. The ginger tossed her apple into the nearby garbage before engulfing one of the footballers in her arms.

Beca couldn't help but feel a bolt of jealousy as she witnessed this, not only had Chloe completely ignored her existence, but she they proceeded to drape herself over that dude.

"Ouch, are you sure you're telling the truth about going to Chloe's Becs? Because ahhh that didn't look too friendly to me"

"Shut it dick!" Beca swung her arm out at Jesse, lightly thumping him.

"I really wish you would stop doing that yano, I shouldn't be punished for my awesome sense of humour" Jesse replied proudly.

"You should really let other people tell you it's awesome" jokingly replying to her best friend as she tried to mask the disappointment of the previous incident with Chloe.

The rest of the day dragged for Beca, she couldn't wait to get home and get lost in her music, it was her only escape from the world. She stretched her arms above her head as she began to pack her things up into her bag as her History class was adjourned.

Walking out of the classroom she felt a tap on her shoulder fully expecting it to be someone from her class, only to be met by Chloe's eager face.

"Hey you" Chloe greeted Beca with a huge grin, Beca knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad for long while Chloe was looking at her like that.

"What do you want?" Beca didn't mean to reply so bluntly, but she was still a little pissed from Chloe completely ignoring her earlier.

"I erm, just came to say hi and ask what you were up to later" Chloe's face had dropped slightly as did the tone of her voice.

"Going home" Beca answered as she began to walk off away from the ginger, she knew if she stayed any longer and looked at those puppy dog eyes she would completely forgive Chloe. Which she wasn't prepared to do, not yet anyway.

Before Beca could put much distance between them, Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Beca wait, have I done something wrong? What's with the cold shoulder" Turning around Beca now had a full view of those puppy dog eyes, scorning herself for getting sucked in by them.

"I don't know red, maybe something to do with you ignoring me earlier" Beca bit out, only to witness a smirk appear on Chloe's face as she spoke.

"What the hell are you smiling at? I don't see how that's funny to be honest" Beca's anger was starting to peak as she witness the smirk form on the girls face.

"You called me red"

"Yeah…so?"

"I like it when you call me that" Chloe smiled at Beca as she spoke the words to her.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. I know it's weird and a really shit thing that I done" Chloe paused as she glanced around the passing students.

"It's just Aubrey, she would have a fit if she knew we were friends. She would freak if she even knew we were speaking. I don't want her to say anything nasty to you" Chloe explained in a sincere tone, Beca was still annoyed but could help but feel touched at how the girl was trying to protect her.

"I can handle Posen" Beca stated, Chloe chuckled before looking unsure as she glanced to the floor, then back up at Beca.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something at mine again? This time I'll even let you pick what one"

Beca tried to hide her excitement at the thought of being alone with Chloe again, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and began to scroll through it.

"Hmmm…let me see, don't know if I'm gonna be able to squeeze you in on such short notice red" Beca informed Chloe as she was still pretending to check her phone.

"Oh and what other pressing plans is it that you have Miss Mitchell?"

"Well I have a VERY important meeting at 6pm, oh and then I have a date at 8pm. Gonna be tricky to fit you in I'm afraid" Beca smirked as she looked at Chloe who was raising her eyebrow to Beca's fake excuses.

"Shut up, stop playing hard to get. Your meeting is with me and I know for a fact you don't have a date" Chloe replied confidently.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you haven't dated anybody since Sophie Norwood last year"

Beca stopped scrolling through her phone and looked up at the girl, she had an innocent smile on her face as if she had just won an argument.

"Wait…how do you even know about me and Sophie? You didn't even know I existed until a week ago"

"Of course I knew you existed silly, and you and Sophie weren't exactly secret" Chloe made quotation marks as she said secret, while Beca still stood looking confused at this information.

"You never spoke to me though" Beca offered

"You never spoke to me either" the red head replied with a tilt of her head.

No matter what Beca knew she wasn't going to get out of spending time with the ginger, she shrugged as she motioned for them to start walking.

"Okay your place, do I really get the honour of picking a film?"

"Duh, deals a deal right" Chloe winked at the brunette as they walked out towards Chloe's car.

The girls made their way into Chloe's car, reversing out of the school, they began to make their journey towards Chloe's house.

Beca turned her head towards the red head about to ask her a question when she noticed a strained look on Chloe's face. She followed her eyeline, on the corner of the street were two of the girls from Chloe's group.

Beca now knew exactly why Chloe had that look on her face.

"You know I can duck under the window if you want, or even jump in the back if you're uncomfortable with me being-"

"No it's cool" Chloe answered abruptly, as they approached the girls Beca couldn't help but notice Chloe increased their speed as they flew past the girls, going unnoticed.

Feeling a slight tinge of annoyance at the fact Chloe was obviously trying to avoid being seen with her, she forced herself to push down the feeling and shrug it off for now.

Once they reached Chloe's the girls jumped out of the car and made their way inside, as soon as they walked in they were met by who Beca presumed was Chloe's mother.

"Mom this is Beca, she's came over to hang out" Chloe introduced Beca as she awkwardly stood near the door not knowing what to do with herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Beale" Beca said as casually as she could.

"Oh wow, Chloe she's very polite isn't she, nice to meet you too Beca" Chloe's mom smiled down at Beca as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Beca felt a tug on her hand as she realised Chloe had grabbed it and was leading her towards her bedroom.

"So do we have to actually watch a film?" Beca asked as she wandered around Chloe's room admiring all the different photos she had up.

"What else do you suppose we do?" Chloe asked mischievously.

"I don't know…get some booze and pull an all-nighter" Beca hadn't actually been serious about the suggestion but by the look on Chloe's face the idea had already turned into a plan of action.

"Okay now you're starting to act like a badass, I like this side of you Becs"

"Whatever, have you got any drink here orrrrr?"

"Maybe" Chloe replied as she grinned back at Beca, she stood up from her bed and reached under to bring out a bottle of vodka.

Beca's eyes flew wide open as she eyed the near full bottle "Jesus red it's a Thursday! How hammered are you planning on getting us?!"

"We're about to find out" Chloe laughed as she sprung up from her bed to retrieve two glasses for the girls.

Beca was starting to feel dizzy, very dizzy. Around 5 vodka and cokes in Beca realised she was pretty much hammered.

"Okay okay FIRST person you have ever kissed?" Beca slurred

"Pffffft easy I was 11 and he was called John Michaels, he was cute. You?"

Beca took a big swig of her drink, usually she wasn't comfortable divulging this sort of information, but the alcohol was helping her open up.

"Tom Alderson…it was…sloppy" Beca cringed as she recalled the kiss, while Chloe was laughing away at how disgusted Beca's face looked.

"Wow so it was guy, now look at you. Lesbian lothariooo" Chloe teased Beca.

"Lesbian yes…lothario no" Beca retorted,

"That's not what I heard, apparently you're quite the lady lover"

"Lady lover, how old are you 10?" Beca smirked

"Ummm actually I'm just really good at sussing you out. Lots of ladies like the Mitchell" Chloe slurred as she leaned forward laughing at her own words.

"Oh really and what ladies may these be?"

"Now come on I can't be telling you that can I now, but don't ever doubt you're not lusted after. Because you are"

Something about the sincerity in Chloe's voice made Beca swallow hard, she looked down at her drink as she tried to think of something to say back.

"Well I do love to be adored red" Beca said sarcastically

"Wait I didn't say adored, jeez Becs big headed much" Chloe mocked Beca as she tried to dodge the pillow being hurtled through the air towards her.

"Okay you're getting physical no more drink for Beca Mitchell" Chloe jokingly got up to take Beca's drink out of her hand.

"Noooo you'll never take it!" Beca stated before downing the rest of her drink as the ginger tried to wrestle it off of her.

"You're way drunker than me right now, come on vodka time is over let's get you to bed" Chloe stood up and scooped up the vodka she tightened the lid and placed the bottle back under her bed. She turned around to find Beca gathering her things before sitting on the edge of her bed attempting to put her converse on.

"Umm Beca what are you doing?"

"I'm climbing the Eifel of course, what do you think I'm doing?!" Beca's sarcasm came pouring out of her as she had one leg in the air forcing her foot into the trainer.

"I mean you don't think I'm going to let you go home when you're this wasted do you?"

"Pretty much…is that not what's happening?"

"Nope, what's happening is I'm gonna lend you some Pyjamas and you're stopping with me tonight" Chloe stated as she made her way over to her drawers to retrieve something for Beca to wear.

Beca opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, she mentally blamed it on the alcohol, but knew deep down that she didn't actually want to protest to the idea.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that" Chloe shouted trying to snap Beca out of her daze. She tossed a t-shirt and shorts over to Beca before entering the bathroom to get changed.

Beca quickly tried to get changed before Chloe came back, this proved a harder task than normal, given how drunk Beca was right now. Finally she had managed to discard her clothes and put on the clothes Chloe had borrowed her.

Beca decided to get into bed before Chloe got back, gently pulling back the duvet she slid in and lay her head on the pillow. The scent of the red head was everywhere and Beca couldn't help but smile when she realised this.

A voice from the bathroom made Beca jump "So on a scale of 1-10 how drunk are you?" Chloe shouted through.

"Ermm…probably about 5" Beca replied as she still lay submerged in Chloe's scent.

"Good so you won't be puking then" Chloe smiled as she got into bed next to Beca, the brunette had to avert her eyes, as the view of Chloe in just a baggy t-shirt was very distracting right now.

"Ummm nope I'm good on the puke front"

"Budge up, don't be hogging all the covers you" Chloe stated, Beca shook her head and flipped over to the other side of Chloe's bed facing away from the red head.

"Not much of a cuddler then Becs? " Chloe asked as she leaned over to the side to knock the bed side lamp off.

"Can give or take it" Beca mumbled, before realising how wrong that sounded.

"I mean…that's not what I meant, I mean I don't mind it's just the-"

"Ohhhh easy now Bec's I didn't mean to make you all flustered"

Beca pouted "I'm not flustered I'm just a tad drunk okayyyy" Beca was focusing on not slurring her words.

"Okay then" Chloe shook her head laughing "So was that a no to cuddles?"

"Are you offering red?" Beca was feeling flirty, she knew this was dangerous territory when she was in bed with the girl. At this point the amount of alcohol in her system, she didn't really care.

"Nope was just a question, was just wondering. G'night Becs" Chloe declared as she turned over away from Beca.

Both girls were now back to back with each other but not touching. Beca was shocked at Chloe reply but couldn't help but pick up on the teasing tone.

Sighing Beca tried to get comfy and stretched out her legs, only to be met with the Chloe's. Instead of either girl moving away they stayed on each other, tangling their legs with each other even more so.

Suddenly Chloe turned back around and put her arm across Beca's stomach, the brunette held her breath as she tried to calm herself with the new position they were in.

"Mmmm comfier" Chloe muttered next to Beca's ear, it was all Beca could do to not moan, the closeness of the red head was affecting her. As she got more accustomed to the sensation of Chloe draped on her, she began to relax into her and drift off to sleep.

Water. That was all Beca could think of right now, she needed water. The second thing was what time is it. It was still dark in Chloe's room and the red head was still grasping onto Beca, trying not to wake her Beca reached over to her phone to check the time.

As she pressed her phone she quickly realised it had died, she placed the phone back down before gently settling back into Chloe's embrace. As she did she noticed Chloe's phone on the other side of the red head.

Carefully she leaned over and grabbed Chloe's phone, pressing the button to check the time the phone slid from her hand and fell onto the bed somewhere. Luckily Chloe had not woken up still, Beca could see the light from the phone in the bed but was fumbling around trying to retrieve it.

Finally she grasped it and picked it up again to set it back on the side, Chloe's phone screen had gone onto her photo album. Beca wasn't the type to snoop so she went to lock the phone and put it away but something caught her eye on the screen.

A familiar photo.

She clicked on it hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was, she could feel the hurt wash over her as the realisation hit her. There in Chloe's phone was the photo Beca hated more than anything, the photo of her sprawled on Aubrey's bathroom floor as some guy manhandled her.

Beca gazed down at Chloe as she slept peacefully, hurt that Chloe would actually have kept this humiliating photo on her phone after someone had sent her it.

Beca took a deep breath and placed the phone back next to Chloe she settled back down into bed and decided to deal with it in the morning. Trying to push away the hurt feeling consuming Beca, she closed her eyes and waited for morning to come.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Beca had woken up, the realisation hit her. Seeing the photo on Chloe's phone made her want to leave Chloe's house, before the ginger awoke. She eased herself from Chloe's grip and started to gather her things up from around her room.

Once she had everything in a pile she got changed into her clothes and sat on the edge of Chloe's bed to fasten her shoes. She felt movement behind her, hoping that it was just the red head turning over in her sleep.

The last thing Beca wanted to deal with now was Chloe asking her why she was about to sneak out on her.

"Becs, what are you doing?" Chloe asked as she yawned, she sat upright, placing her hand on the back of her neck to stretch it.

"Going home" Beca couldn't help it, she couldn't act normal with Chloe right now she was too hurt at finding the photo.

"Oh…Well, just give me 10 minutes and I'll drop you off at home, we can stop and get some-"

"No it's fine, I'm just gonna go now" Beca cut Chloe off mid-sentence, she could feel the red head staring at her, but she daren't turn round to see her face.

"Are you okay?...you seem a bit off" Chloe asked worried

"Oh I'm frigging peachy" knowing it was impossible to hold back now Beca tried to hurry out of Chloe's before things escalated.

"Right stop, what is going on? Did I do something to upset you?" Hearing the hurt in Chloe's voice made Beca turn her attention away from her shoes for a minute to look at the girl.

"Pass me your phone"

"What why?" Chloe asked looking confused at the abrupt demand

"Just pass me it please"

Hesitantly Chloe reached to her bedside table and retrieved her phone, she slowly passed over the phone into Beca's hand, before the brunette quickly snatched it and began to look through it.

Finding the photo of herself she clicked on it before chucking it down on the bed so it faced Chloe, the red head's eyes shot down at the screen. Beca could see the panic appear in her eyes as soon as she realised what it was.

"Why do you have that?" Beca asked if a serious voice, trying to mask the hurt behind it.

"Beca this…how did you even find this?"

"That wasn't my question, but I was checking the time last night and it went onto it but that's not the point. The point is why do you have this? Why would you allow someone to send this to you and then not even delete it?"

Chloe was looking really panicked now, her eyes were darting to her phone screen and then back to Beca. Not wanting to help Chloe out of the situation she just sat looking at her expectantly for an explanation.

"I don't know what to say, I just" Chloe let out a sigh as her head dropped down into her hands, lifting her head back up to look at Beca she continued.

"I didn't know what to do, I…it was all happening and I just never looked at it again to delete it. Oh god, Beca I am so so sorry"

Beca could see Chloe was trying to fight back tears as she stumbled over her words, still not happy with the explanation Beca pressed on.

"You didn't know what to do…what do you mean? You just delete –"Beca paused as she looked down at the photo again.

She reached for Chloe's phone and brought it closer to look at it properly, the brunettes face dropped along with her stomach as the realisation hit her.

"Chloe…did, did you take the photo?" Beca was staring right into the red heads blue eyes which were now misting with tears.

Chloe reached out to grab Beca's hand, only for the brunette to quickly yank her hand away and jump up from the bed.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me! This photo isn't cropped like the others Chloe this…this is the original isn't it?! Some jerk didn't send you this, you took the actual photo!" Beca didn't know if she was more angry or hurt.

Chloe jumped up from her bed frantically making her way around to Beca.

"Beca please listen to me, give me a chance to explain I know this looks so bad but please if you just-"

"NO! I just, I'm confused, I thought we were friends" the brunette lightly shook her head as she averted her eyes to the wall behind Chloe.

"We ARE friends, please I know this-"

"Friends don't do this to each other, actually decent human beings don't do this to each other! I know at the time we weren't friends but…I didn't think you could ever do something like this"

"Please just sit down and let me explain, come on Beca give me the chance to have my say" Chloe pleaded with her, the red heads eyes were completely fixated on Beca.

"Why should I? You've had so many opportunities to tell me this"

"Look Aubrey just-"

Beca let out a sarcastic laugh before shaking her head in disbelief

"Of course Aubrey is involved in this, she says jump you say how high right?"

"It's not like that! If you just-"

"I bet you had such a laugh behind my back, trying to befriend me to find other ways to torture me. That's what I get for letting my guard down I guess" Beca replied defeated as she made her way towards the door.

Chloe sprang into action and jumped in front of Beca blocking her from exiting her room, Beca shot an angry look at the desperate girl.

"Don't leave please, you're not even giving me a chance to explain" Beca looked away and walked around Chloe to make her exit.

"Bye Chloe" muttering her last words to her, Beca made her way out of Chloe's house, trying desperately to fight back her tears threatening to make an appearance.

"I don't know Becs, I just don't see Chloe being the type of person to do that"

"Jesse, I seen it with my own eyes and she admitted it, this isn't a case of if she did it or not. She is guilty as shit, and it's my own fault for trusting her"

"I just think there is more to the story, there's got to be! Why would she come and get me to help you if she wanted to do this to you?"

Beca had also had this thought, she had gone over in her head the times when it had just been her and Chloe. She couldn't understand how someone could keep up being that fake, just to hurt someone.

"I don't know Jess, if I hadn't seen it for myself I would never have believed it" Jesse put an arm around his friend as he tried to comfort her.

"Come on we better get to school" announced Jesse as he finished his last bite of pancake.

Beca nodded, unable to get Chloe out of her thoughts as they walked to school.

"Becs what's up? You never miss taco Tuesdays at lunch"

Beca was sat at lunch with Amy and Jesse, opting not to eat anything due to the anxious feeling in her stomach.

"Just not hungry Amy" Beca replied casually

The blonde eyed Jesse, clearly not buying the reason. Jesse awkwardly looked away from her, knowing that he is the worst at lying ever. It wasn't that Beca didn't want Amy to know, she just didn't want to keep reliving what had happened, she felt embarrassed by the whole thing.

Beca's phone bleeped breaking the tension at her table, it was a text message off an unknown number

**Becs please let me explain, I'm sorry please? Chloe x **

Beca started to grind her teeth in irritation, at this point she just wanted the red head to leave her alone.

"Jesse, did you give Chloe my number?"

Jesse shook his head "No of course not, I don't have a death wish I know how particular you are about giving that thing out"

"Chloe who?" Amy asked curiously

"No one…forget it"

"Chloe no one…hmmm I've never heard of her before. Is she hot? She's fictional so she's gotta be hot" Amy replied with a grin.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be all secretive it's just someone I'm trying to forget" Beca explained to her friend hoping she would drop it.

"It's cool I get it short stack, no more questions"

Beca looked back down at her phone, deciding whether to delete or reply, going on her impulse she quickly typed a message back.

**How did you get this number?**

It was blunt and straight to the point just like Beca, almost instantly she received a reply.

**Asked around, so will you meet me? I promise 5 minutes and if you still hate me you can leave and I won't bother you again x **

Beca was still confused at how Chloe had gotten hold of her phone number but decided to focus on the bigger issue. Some part of Beca did want to hear what she had to say for herself, then at least she could draw a line under it. Under her.

**Fine, when?**

Waiting patiently Beca's phone lit up again

**15 minutes in the science block room 121. Thanks Beca x**

The brunette stared down at her screen, 15 minutes was a lot sooner than Beca would have preferred. Clearly Chloe had already worked out the time for the room to be free so she decided to build up her courage, and just go with it.

Beca explained to Jesse and Amy that she had to go and see someone, which caused Jesse to raise an eyebrow at her, but he opted not to question it.

Beca made her way to the science block and spotted room 121, taking a deep breath she walked towards it. She didn't know how this was going to go down with Chloe but knew that she had to hear her out eventually.

She got on her tip toes to have a look through the window of the door, already sat perched on one of the desks was Chloe. She was staring down at the floor with an anxious look on her face, Beca composed herself as she pulled down the door handle and walked in.

Chloe's face rose up and a smile appeared, before quickly disappearing as if for the briefest of seconds she had forgotten what had happened.

"Beca…" Chloe began, the brunette turned around and closed the door behind her before taking a couple of steps towards the red head.

**Eek Gonna leave it there guys! Hope you are enjoying reading this, I'll try and have the next chapter up next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okayyyy so I felt bad leaving it there for you guys! So instead of making you wait here's the next instalment :) Enjoy. Again thank you, all reviews welcome!**

"Thanks for coming Becs" Chloe stood up from the edge of the desk and nervously shuffled over to face Beca.

The two girls now stood face to face, Beca looking up expectantly at Chloe, as the ginger took a deep breath before beginning.

"Okay erm, where do I start"

"How about, why you decided to humiliate me? You could start from there" Beca replied bluntly.

Chloe quickly averted her eyes away from the brunettes, as if she didn't want to witness the hurt evident on Beca's face.

"So obviously I was at the party, I didn't even know what was happening until I heard all the commotion. I walked over and seen everyone gathered around…" Pausing Chloe looked up at Beca.

"You've got to believe me Beca I had absolutely nothing to do with the idea" Chloe's sincerity was real, Beca knew that, but giving a slight nod of her head, she urged Chloe to carry on.

"So then I seen Aubrey, when I walked over I seen her get her phone out and I knew what she was about to do, I knew within minutes everyone will have seen it. So…I did the only thing I could think of at the time"

"Did her dirty work for her?"

"No it's not like- …I took it on my phone Beca because I had control over it. I knew I could just delete it afterwards and no one would ever see it"

Beca scrunched her face in confusion at Chloe's last sentence.

"So how exactly did it get sent around if it was on _your_ phone?"

"Aubrey realised I hadn't done anything with the photo. Without telling me she went onto my phone and sent it to all my contacts, as soon as the photo spread. I...I couldn't face telling you, I've never felt guilt like it"

Chloe shook her head softly as she scolded herself looking down towards her feet.

"That's why it was still on my phone, I couldn't bring myself to even look at it. If I'm being honest, I hoped that if I didn't actually acknowledge it…then maybe it didn't happen"

Seeing how ashamed Chloe looked, Beca decided to bring her tone down and dissolve some of the anger that had been building up in her body towards the girl.

"So what did you say to Aubrey?" Beca questioned

Chloe brought her head up to meet Beca's gaze

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you say to Aubrey when you found out she leaked the photo from your phone?"

Hesitating for a few moments, Chloe stumbled over her words

"Oh erm…well, I didn't say, I tried explaining to her that- "

"You didn't say anything did you?" Beca's anger was now back, as she realised that Chloe hadn't even had the guts to stand up to her friend.

"What the hell Chloe! Why would you want to be friends with somebody like that?! She shits on you all the time"

"Hey you don't even know her"

"Why the fuck are you defending her?!" Beca couldn't believe she had the audacity to try and defend the blonde demon right now.

"I'm not, I'm sorry okay. This is all my fault, I just wanted to get to know you. I knew if I explained then you wouldn't believe me and would hate me" pausing Chloe went to grab her bag, before looking back at Beca.

"Exactly like you do now" She muttered sadly as she skulked towards the door.

Without turning around to face Chloe, Beca squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to suppress the anger in her voice as spoke.

"I don't hate you"

Chloe stilled as she heard Beca's words, she turned around to look at the back of Beca.

"You don't?"

Beca swung round at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"No I don't. Am I hurt yes, am I angry yes. Do I hate you…no, I understand how you got yourself in the situation. Shit, I even kinda get why you took the photo. I just don't understand how you can't stand up to your own friend and how you can't see her for what she really is"

Beca could see how her words affected Chloe as the red head winced at the last sentence. Followed by a solemn smile.

"It's my issue I know. All that aside though, does this mean, you forgive me?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't go that far red, but we're getting there"

Chloe smirked as she let out a tiny laugh

"You called me red, I'm so forgiven" she said confidently, as her whole domineer seemed to light up.

"That means jack shit" Beca couldn't help but also smirk back at the girl, she found it impossible to not mimic every facial expression the girl displayed.

"Yeah yeah" Chloe playfully grinned before looking down at her phone

"I better go, thanks for meeting me Becs I hope this is us kind of okay now? Maybe? a smidge even?" bringing her fore finger and her thumb together as she put on her innocent face.

Beca knew she couldn't stand a chance against that face, she started to wonder when she began to get so soft.

"Okay maybe like the tiniest of smidges" Beca replied trying not to sound too happy at how fast they had resolved their issues.

Before Beca could realise what was happening she felt arms envelop her into a hug, the smell of vanilla wafted from Chloe, as Beca placed her arms around the other girl.

Beca was no expert on hugging, but she knew that this wasn't a typical hug, the fact the girls were just stood in silence as they clung to each other made Beca's stomach do summersaults.

Slowly releasing one another the girls smiled as they locked eye contact, Chloe made her way towards the door as she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Beca gently leaned back against one of the desks, needing a moment to take in what was just said. But also needing a moment to try and get her feelings for the red head under control, before she left the room.

Beca had gotten to her favourite part of her day, being locked away in her room and making mixes. This is what Beca lived for, not only as an outlet for her emotions, but hopefully as a future career.

She had been mixing for the past 3 hours, she leaned further into her laptop as she tried to alternate the two current songs she was mixing into a complementary beat.

At the corner of her eye Beca seen her phone light up, picking it up a smile couldn't help but etch its way onto Beca's face as she seen who the sender was. She had saved Chloe's number in her phone from the other day.

**Hey Becs, are you free to talk? Xx **

Instantly feeling a rush of excitement run through her body at the thought of talking to Chloe, she quickly slid her headphones off and sent back a reply

**Sure I'm just at home, ring whenever you want xx**

As soon as Beca had pressed send her phone almost instantly lit up as Chloe began ringing her

"Hello?"

"Hi Beca, you okay?"

"I'm good thanks, just in the middle of some mixes. How are you doing this fine evening?"

"I..I'm okay thanks. Sorry I di…didn't mean to interrupt you if you're busy or-"

"Whoa, Chloe are you okay? Are you crying? Where are you?"

There was a short pause full of sniffs as Beca awaited the answer on the other end of the phone.

"It's, it's stupid-"

"No it's not, where are you?"

"I'm sat in my car, god knows where. I just needed to get out of the house"

"Come to mine"

"What" the surprise showing in Chloe's voice

Beca didn't know what had made her come out with that, but she was determined to make sure that Chloe was okay.

"I said come to mine, I live on 67 Brocklebank Street, I wanna make sure you're okay"

Cursing herself for sounding so cringey, Beca still didn't take back her offer

"O…okay, thanks Bec I'll see you in a couple of minutes"

Not five minutes had gone by and there was a knock on Beca's front door, she raced down her stairs to answer the door. Flinging the door open Beca's face dropped at the sight in front of her.

Instead of the normal perky red head she had gotten to know, stood a visibly very upset former shadow of herself. Chloe had mascara smudges under her eyes and red cheeks from where she had been wiping her tears away.

Without saying a word Beca opened the door further and stepped to the side, gesturing for Chloe to come in. Beca motioned for the girl to follow her up to her room.

Beca instinctively went to her bed in hopes that Chloe would feel comfortable enough to speak to her about what was the matter with her. As if knowing what Beca's thought process was, Chloe followed Beca to her bed and sat opposite her with her legs crossed.

"So" Beca softly spoke "What's happened? Do you want to tell me?"

Chloe grabbed one of Beca's cushions from the side of her bed and began to fiddle with it, the sadness in her eyes not leaving her.

"Aubrey" it was all Chloe muttered as her eyes were still firmly trained on the pillow in front of her.

"Jesus what did she do now?"

"I can't do it anymore Beca, I can't deal with her treating me like shit. I just can't" Chloe looked out the window to her side embarrassed.

"But I don't know how to get out of it. We got into this huge fight earlier about going on a date with these guys, I don't want to. She just won't listen, she doesn't give a shit"

Beca stayed quiet as the ginger let out her rant, she knew this is what she needed, she needed to vent out her frustrations, and Beca was more than willing to sit back and hear them.

"Okay firstly, you need one of these" Beca stated as she leaned over the side of her bed and scrambled through a drawer. She threw a make-up wipe at the girl opposite her.

"Because you're scaring the shit out of me with those dark eyes of yours"

Chloe let out a tiny laugh as she gladly took the wipe and began to rid her face of the stained makeup smears.

"Much better" Beca smiled "Right, I know you know how I feel about Aubrey but I'm going to _try _and give this advice objectively" Chloe gave a small grin back at the brunette.

"I don't think a friend should treat another friend like this, especially somebody as kind as you. I think you know this though but for some reason you're scared, but you don't have to be. I know we've had our shitty moments, but I'll be here for you if you need someone, I'll support you. Just please for the love of god get the blonde demon told"

Chloe was staring in amazement at Beca all the way through her speech, usually this much eye contact form someone would make Beca uncomfortable, but with Chloe it felt different. It felt right.

"Thank you Beca" Chloe spoke as she reached out to retrieve Beca's hand before giving it a squeeze and releasing it. "That means so much to me, I guess I just needed a pep talk off someone I trusted"

"You trust me huh?" Beca questioned

"Of course I do silly, or else I wouldn't be here right now would I. I already feel so much better thanks to you" Chloe tilted her head as she spoke.

"No problem" Beca barely got her words out as her eyes were now fixated on Chloes lips now, as the ginger had decided to bite down on her bottom lip.

Chloe uncrossed her legs as she dangled her legs over the side of Beca's bed, she was facing the wall in front of her, as the girls sat side by side. Beca's eyesight was also drawn to the wall ahead of them, not daring to sneak a glance at the girl next to her.

"Your room is so nice Becs, it's…so you" Chloe complimented as her eyes never strayed away from the wall in front of her.

"Thanks…" There was an increasing tension in the air, Beca could feel it. She was almost certain that Chloe could feel it also. It was too powerful not to.

As if answering Beca's thoughts Chloe turned her head to face Beca, as she reached for the brunette's hand, Beca followed suit and looked over at Chloe.

Lightly playing with Beca's hand, Chloe looked down at their entwined fingers before slowly bringing her head up.

The two girls were now locked into a fierce stare, consumed by the moment both of the girls slowly began to lean in.

Beca could feel her pulse race as she got closer and closer to Chloe, she paused just before reaching her destination. She wanted to leave the choice up to Chloe, to make sure she wasn't actually imagining that this was happening.

A force hit Beca's lips as Chloe closed the gap between them, their lips moulded together as the slow sensual kiss, soon began to pick up momentum. Chloe had now moved her hand to Beca's wrist, using it as an anchor to pull Beca further into her, which the brunette happily obliged to.

Becoming completely submerged in the girls eventually began to slow down, slowly finishing off with a couple of pecks.

Both girls sat in silence as their eyes searched the others, neither one knowing what to say or do.

That was when Beca seen something flicker through Chloe's eyes, as soon as she spotted it the red head slid back from Beca's grasp and jumped up from the bed.

"I…err, shit" Chloe panted as she looked down at the brunette with one hand covering her forehead.

"I've gotta go" storming towards the door, within seconds Chloe was gone. Beca hadn't even caught her breath from the kiss, when she heard her front door slam shut.


	8. Chapter 8

"Becs leave it, seriously it's not worth it. Come on" Jesse pulled on Beca's arm trying to urge her away from the lockers.

"No" Beca retrieved her arm from Jesse's grasp "I'm not putting up with this shit!"

Jesse worriedly looked towards the cause of Beca's aggression, opposite them was Chloe leaning against her locker as she cuddled into Brad, one of the footballers. While Aubrey was conversing with them. They had been like this ever since Beca and Jesse had spotted them.

"Look, she's obviously freaked out over the kiss, let her get on with it. Nothing good will come of watching them together" reasoning with Beca was a trait Jesse knew was near enough impossible.

Trying to listen to her best friends words Beca looked over at Chloe again, the red head hadn't even glanced in Beca's direction. She was just standing giggling and cuddling more into Brad, Beca tightened her fist in a ball as she watched them interact with each other.

"Yano you're right Jesse, nothing good will come from watching them"

"Thank god, come on we'll go to that place where they-"

"Which is why I'm going over" Beca stated confidently as she began to walk towards the trio.

Jesse's eyes widened at his best friends actions, he quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back next to him.

"What the hell! You can't go over, they'll…they'll say shit Beca. What are you even gonna say?!" Jesse's tone was now verging on shouting.

"Who gives a fuck?! I've had more abuse off Posen than I've had hot dinners. I can handle it Jesse don't worry"

Before Jesse could get another word in Beca stormed off towards the group, charging her way through the sea of people to stand in front of them.

Clearly Chloe hadn't noticed Beca's presence until now, as soon as she had realised the brunette was there her face dropped. Along with her arm that was hung around Brad, Beca could see the questions and panic flash through Chloe's eyes but she continued to proceed.

"Can we help you? You must be lost?" Aubrey was the first to speak, obviously confused by the brunettes presence.

Without faltering Beca replied confidently to the blonde

"Actually I came to say hi to Chloe, see if she had anything to say"

Beca had always been forward with how she approached situations, this was no different. Especially at how pissed off she was with Chloe totally ignoring her for the past 2 days.

Throwing Chloe off-guard, the red head was struggling. Beca could see it in her face, the interruption had thrown her and she had no clue on what to say.

"And why the hell would Chloe say anything to you exactly?" the blonde replied as she shot her best friend a glare.

Beca looked over at Chloe expectantly, awaiting for her to reply.

"Well Chloe, do you have anything to say to the midget?"

Chloe stole a quick glance at Beca before looking down at her feet, finally she plucked up the courage to look up and reply to Aubrey

"N..no…Why would I…" Chloe muttered, completely avoiding Beca's gaze now.

"Wow, real nice Chloe. Looks like you're just as shallow as the rest of them huh" Beca shook her head as she walked off.

She couldn't believe that she had blatantly disregarded Beca completely, deep down she had hoped that Chloe might actually say something for once.

Beca stormed over to her best friend but carried on walking, Jesse struggled behind to keep up with the brunettes pace.

"Becs what happened?"

"What do you think happened? She's acting like I don't even exist Jesse. I just don't know why she's not brave enough to be who she wants to be. I mean fuck, I do it every day!"

"Yeah well, not everyone is as brave as you"

Beca looked over at Jesse, she could see the concern in his eyes.

Pulling them out of their conversation Amy bounced over to the pair, the blonde clutching a flyer in her right hand

"Heyyyyy guys, what's cracking?" Amy grinned "What's with the glum faces?"

"Nothing much Amy, what's up with you? Haven't seen you around for a couple of days" Jesse replied to the Australian.

"Well, I've actually been in training"

"Forrrr?" Beca questioned

"Duuhhhhh this" Amy passed over her flyer so they could see what she was referring to.

"An acapella group called the Bellas, wow that sounds. Well that sounds, excruciating actually" Beca smirked down at the flyer.

"Actually it's meant to be quite cool, Aubrey and Chloe are running it this year so, I think it's gonna be pretty aca-awesome" defending her choice to attend.

"Wait, Aubrey and Chloe are running this…" Beca repeated as she looked down at the flyer in her hand.

The cogs in Beca's head started to move as she processed her thoughts in her head.

"No Beca" Jesse warned, she could tell by the look on his face that he was worried at what Beca was thinking.

"What?" Beca asked innocently "I've always wanted to be an acapella singer"

Jesse sighed as she shook his head.

"You know this won't end well Becs, I'm just trying to protect you"

"I don't need you to protect me Jesse, I need you to support me. If she's not gonna acknowledge my existence then I'm gonna make her!" Beca tried to keep her tone low as she spoke.

"Okay I don't know what you guys are talking about, but if you wanna come and audition shrimp then they're tonight in the auditorium at 4pm" Amy informed Beca as she strode off away from the pair.

Beca knew this could be an easy in with Chloe, she couldn't let the red head dismiss her like that. Beca didn't just bring her walls down for anyone, and she was pissed that the first time she tries to, it backfired.

"Look Beca I get it, she's screwed you over and it's shitty. Just please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I promise I'll be careful" Beca placed a reassuring grasp onto Jesse's arm, as they both walked off together.

"OKAY! Next" hearing Aubrey yell this several times had made Beca begin to change her mind about auditioning. But after seeing a preoccupied Chloe next to her, it spurred her on to suck it up and go with it.

Beca quickly shook her arms hoping the nerves would leave her body as she walked out onto the stage.

Aubrey was tapping her pen furiously on her desk as she looked around impatiently, while Chloe was slumped down, leaning her head onto one of her hands.

The blonde was the first to notice Beca, she stopped tapping her pen as her face screwed up.

"You've got to be shitting me"

Aubrey's words drew Chloe out of her daze as her eyes glanced up and took in Beca standing in front her.

The red head abruptly sat up as her eyes darted from the paper in front of her back to Beca, already Beca could tell that her presence was affecting Chloe.

"So obviously I'm Beca, and I'm auditioning today" Beca put on her most sarcastic tone of voice, hoping that the blonde would see right through it.

"Oh shit you're at the wrong place, the auditions for losers is next door" ignoring Aubrey's words Beca walked forward towards the girls table.

Seeing the cup holding pens a thought came in to her head and she took action. She reached out to empty the pens out.

"May I?" Aubrey's face looked disgusted at Beca, but the brunette could also see she looked intrigued by her actions. With a slight nod, Aubrey allowed Beca to proceed.

Beca flowed easily through her cup song, singing with ease, she knew she had impressed those watching as Aubrey's face softened and Chloe's stare was fixated onto Beca.

Beca tried desperately to avert her eye contact away from the red head, but was finding it near enough impossible. Being in the same proximity as the girl was hard enough, never mind the intense eye contact happening.

When Beca finished she sat waiting for someone to speak, Chloe looked down to her paper in front of her again and began to write on it.

"Not bad I suppose…I suppose we could try this out. I am ONLY doing this for the Bellas though, don't think I actually like you Mitchell" Aubrey scorned her.

Chloe's head had shot to Aubrey's as soon as she had revealed she was going to give Beca a shot, obviously the thought of being close to Beca was already making her uncomfortable.

Ignoring the stab of hurt by the red heads reaction, Beca walked off the stage only hearing Aubrey shout practise starts the next day at 5pm.

"What am I doing" Beca mumbled to herself as she made her way out of the auditorium.

Walking in to Bellas practise the next day was daunting for Beca, she had never been a one for after school clubs, so this was a whole new ball game to her.

As she made her way through the hall she seen several girls she recognised, and luckily Amy had been selected for the Bellas too. Looking to the front she saw Aubrey with her back to the group as she wrote on the whiteboard.

Beca had to compose herself when she spotted Chloe, she was stretching her legs and doing lunging exercises. Beca's throat went dry, as she began to wonder if she had made a mistake.

"Hey! I'm Stacey" the tall _hot_ brunette in front of her held her hand out for Beca to take "It's Beca right?"

"Hey yeah Beca, nice to meet you Stacey" Beca politely replied, taking the girls hand for a formal shake.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I wouldn't have expected this to be your kinda scene" Stacey questioned her.

"No offence taken dude, It's not really…I'm just, trying to figure some stuff out I guess"

"Mysterious, I like that" The tall brunette replied with a wink, Beca could tell that the girl was flirting with her.

Beca smirked back at her, she couldn't help but let her flirtatious side come out

"I've been called worse I guess"

Stacey raised her eyebrows at this

"I bet you have…"

"Right girls gather round" Aubrey voice made both the girls jump from their conversation, they started walking towards the front with the others.

As they stood in the huddle of girls, Stacey leaned down to whisper in Beca's ear

"If we have to pair up, I've totally claimed you" she smiled

"Have you now, I guess I can allow that" Beca smirked back at the taller girl.

Beca's attention was brought back to the front where she was met with a hard gaze, not coming from Aubrey though, this was from the very pissed off looking red head next to her.

Chloe was staring at Beca, letting her eyes travel to Stacey quickly then back to Beca. Noticing the red head take a deep breath in and move her attention back to Aubrey, Beca began to question what the look had meant.

"So as you know, this is an obligation to be here. As a Bella you represent _all _of us. Therefore you have to know that my rules are strict but fair. Myself and Chloe are team leaders and will be constructing you into smaller groups, until we are confident everyone has the moves down _perfectly. _Anyone who has any issues with this, please address them now as I will not tolerate disobedience at a later stage"

Beca knew the last sentence was aimed at her as the blonde stared at her, awaiting some form of imaginary response from the brunette.

Beca Mockingly brought her arm up and replied with a sarcastic salute towards Aubrey, resulting in the blonde looking irritated and rolling her eyes in response.

"Great, now that's done me and Chloe will begin to devise you into two teams. I will be responsible for half of you and the other half Chloe will be responsible for. Behind me is a list of your names split into the two groups, please find your name and begin to pan out into the groups as stated"

Aubrey moved to the side to allow the girls to make their way to the piece of paper hanging up.

Walking towards it, Beca quickly scanned the page to find her name, successfully finding it under Stacey Conrad, Beca felt a nudge next to her from the tall brunette.

"Would you look at that, you've known me all but 5 minutes and you already have me on top of you jeez" Stacey laughed as she sauntered away from Beca.

Beca was slightly taken aback by the forwardness of the girl, she was usually the confident flirt when it came to girls.

Drawing her attention back to the list Beca looked at the top to see that she was in fact in Chloe's group.

She knew this was going to be a good opportunity to finally approach the red head one on one, but couldn't help but feel things could be a little too intense between them, as no doubt they're interactions would be closely monitored by the blonde demon.

With a determined walk, Beca made her way over the left side of the hall and took a place next to Stacey.

**More Bechloe interaction next chapter ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours into Bellas practise and Chloe had not said a word to Beca.

She had been directing the other girls, showing them the range of dance moves they needed to learn, along with the songs they need to rehearse.

Yet all Beca had received was the cold shoulder, luckily Stacey and Amy had been guiding her through anything she was struggling with.

Chloe completely ignoring Beca when they were meant to be working together really stung her deep.

Looking over, the brunette watched Chloe as she spoke to two of the other girls,

"That's it, okay yeah, 1 and 2 and 3 then sway. You've got it! Keep it up" the ginger was beaming as she watched the girl's progress with her help.

Looking over towards the other group she witnessed Aubrey getting to grips with all the girls, spending individual time with each one.

"Beca ready to try it again?"

Stacey asked as she took a swig from her bottle of water.

"Sure, what is it they say? 28th time lucky?"

Stacey grinned back at Beca as they got into their positions ready to try and memorise the choreography.

Growing more and more frustrated at the situation, Beca couldn't help but feel annoyed that Chloe was also ignoring Stacey. She knew it had something to do with the fact that her and Beca were working together, but to punish Stacey for nothing at all wasn't something Beca could let slide.

She strode towards Chloe who was still helping the two fellow Bella's from before.

"What is your problem exactly?" Beca directed her question towards Chloe with ferocity.

"Excuse me?" Chloe's head swung round in shock, as the two girls next to her began to step away awkwardly.

"You heard me. Why do you feel the need to avoid me and Stacey? I thought you could at least be mature enough to help us with the steps"

Chloe's eyes now furrowed in confusion

"You guys seem to have it down pretty fine, I'm helping the others who were struggling. I was coming over to you two next"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Beca couldn't contain the anger in her voice, at this point the other 6 girls in her group were frozen in their spot watching the incident unfold.

"Becs-" Chloe's eyes flung open wide as she realised her mistake

"Beca, I promise I'm on my way over soon, as soon as I get a chance. If you want to carry this on it will have to wait until later"

"You're a real bitch you know that" Beca stated coldly as she turned her back beginning to walk away.

"What did you just call me?" turning back around Beca was met with hurt spread across Chloe's face.

She didn't mean to be so angry towards Chloe, but the way she was acting was frustrating Beca to the point of turning to aggression.

"Forget it" was all Beca could muster at this point, she didn't want an angry confrontation with Chloe, she would rather silence between the pair than that.

The next sound was Aubrey clapping her hands indicating that practise was over for the day.

"Well done! I want to see even more hard work from you all next time! Mitchell, you can stay and clear this shit up. Everyone else back here tomorrow 4pm sharp!"

Aubrey grinned over at Beca, knowing that the brunette had to follow her demand if she wished to stay in the Bella's.

Beca swallowed her pride and began to stack the chairs on top of one another as the girls started to file out.

"Here" Beca felt her hand grabbed as Stacey slipped a piece of paper in her palm.

"Now, only special people get this so guard it with your life" Stacey jokingly explained as Beca smirked down at the number scrawled on the paper.

"I'll sleep with it under my pillow" Beca laughed as she shoved the number in her pocket.

"Okay, don't make it weird" Stacey replied with a straight face.

Beca blushed slightly, worrying that the girl was taking her statement seriously.

"Oh, er no I wasn't being- that's a joke, I'm not really sleeping with it under –"

"Beca….I'm fucking with you" Stacey interrupted smiling down at the flustered brunette.

"Just text me later yeah?"

"Sure" Beca replied as she watched the taller girl walk out the auditorium.

She swivelled back around to continue stacking chairs only to hear the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor as they were gathered up.

Chloe was quietly stacking the chairs at the side of the room, it was only the two of them left.

"You don't have to do that, I can manage" Beca muttered over to the red head.

"It's fine. I don't mind helping" Chloe replied without looking up from her task.

Silence filled the room as the two carried on tidying up the hall. Beca could still see the hurt visible on Chloe's face and couldn't help but feel remorse.

As much as she had hurt Beca, the last thing she wanted to do was to be the cause of sadness for the ginger.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. I didn't mean it"

"Yeah you did" Chloe curtly replied, with no trace of malice in her voice.

Beca stopped her actions and looked over at the girl who was still quietly arranging the equipment to one side.

Taking a deep breath, Beca walked over so she was only a metre or so away from Chloe.

"I didn't, I was angry, I lashed out. I'm pissed at you but I had no right to call you a bitch"

Chloe's head rose up as she glared into Beca's navy blue eyes.

"Yes you did Beca, you and I both know you had every right" She looked away ashamed of her actions as the silence in the room deafened them.

"Three times" Beca muttered quietly, awkwardly gazing at her feet.

"What?" looking up trying to meet Beca's gaze

"Three times. Three times you have hurt me, and I could handle the first two…but, but that third time Chloe…" this time she glared right into those bright blue eyes.

"Why? I need to know why" Beca knew the red head could take off at any moment, she could tell how uncomfortable she was getting as she observed Chloe fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Beca I…I can't even" Chloe quickly turned her head to the side shielding her face with her flowing red head.

The quiver in her voice had not gone un-noticed by Beca.

"And then to just fucking ignore me, like I'm worthless. Like I didn't even exist to you!" Beca could feel her heart begin to race as her adrenaline pumped through her body.

With no response Beca rapidly ran her fingers through her hair

"But that's all I'll ever be to you isn't it?! All this shit it meant nothing, I meant nothing!"

"YOU MEAN EVERYTHING" Chloe screamed, her face looked pained as she released the words, her hands were balled into fists by her side as she spoke fiercely.

"You're all that exists to me! Don't you get it! This thing Beca is-"the red head dropped her head into her hands, before lifting it back up.

"Everytime I see your frigging face I think of the kiss…" her face suddenly softening as she looked at Beca with loving eyes.

Beca could barely function at this point, she couldn't believe what she was hearing all this time she had assumed Chloe thought it was a huge mistake.

"Chloe, why are you fighting this?" Beca gently asked as she tried to reach out and touch her hand, only to be met with air as Chloe pulled her hand back.

"Because everytime I see your face…" Chloe paused as she looked over at Beca sincerely as she bit her bottom lip.

"…I want to kiss you all over again"

The words made Beca's stomach flip, all she could focus on was Chloe's eyes.

"But I can't. It's…I can't do it Beca, I'm not as brave as you. I'm scared and weak and…" Chloe took a step backwards away from Beca.

Still gazing at Beca she spoke softly

"You're so beautiful…I'm so sorry Becs" Chloe made her way towards the exit leaving a bewildered and alone Beca standing in the auditorium.

Walking back to her house, Beca was just as confused as ever. The thought that Chloe actually liked her too, but was too scared to do anything about it, hurt more than not being wanted back.

Walking into her room she threw her bag to the side as she slumped back on her bed, laying down she was looking up at the ceiling wondering if she should get lost in her world of music.

Distracting her from her current thoughts of Chloe, Beca felt something poking her in her thigh.

She reached down to retrieve the piece of paper causing this, unfolding it, she stared down at Stacey's number.

Without thinking too much about it, she sat up and reached for her bag, searching through it, she eventually grabbed her phone.

**Hey, it's Beca. Just checking you didn't fake number me x**

Beca quickly pressed send before tossing her phone to the side, she knows she should be trying to analyse the Chloe situation right now but she didn't have any emotion left in her to deal with it today.

She needed a light hearted conversation with someone who made her smile. That someone was Stacey Conrad.

**You'll be pleased to hear no fake numbers were exchanged! So you managed to prise my number from under your pillow then huh ;) x**

Beca grinned down at her phone, the flirtatious energy from the girl was contagious. She needed this to stop the Chloe thoughts, for one night at least.

Standing up she put her phone on charge as she settled comfortably on her bed, ready to send the next reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Bit of a longer chapter here, hope you like it. Thank you for all your feedback! **

Stretching her arms above her head, Beca tried to relieve some of the tension built up in her muscles.

She took a big gulp of water, trying to steady her breathing back to a normal rate. Still panting, Beca observed the other bella's who were also trying to calm their breathing.

"Okay girls gather round now!" Aubrey commanded, as the girls began to swarm around her and Chloe.

A week had gone by since Beca and Chloe had their last conversation, the red head had only briefly spoken to Beca when she had to give her directions and help her with her choreography.

"Tonight we'll be holding a Bella's party at my house, I assume you all know where I live. If you don't, then see Chloe and she will tell you where. So 7pm my house I expect to see you _all _there"

The girls began to murmur between themselves, mostly Beca could overhear excitement in their voice, while Beca internally groaned at the prospect of spending a night at Aubrey's.

"Oh come on Becs, you look like you've just been told your cats died" Stacey joked

"I don't have a cat" Beca stated with a quirked eyebrow

"Well, you look like you've just had your headphones broken then! Will I get more of a reaction out of you with that?"

"Dude don't joke about shit like that"

Stacey smirked at Beca as they began to make their way out of the auditorium.

"Soooo…" Stacey swirled round to face Beca

"Do you wanna go together?" Stacey asked in a hopeful tone. For the past week or so Beca and Stacey had grown closer, exchanging texts every night.

Beca liked Stacey, at first she was mainly a distraction away from Chloe. But the more time her and Stacey spent with each other, the more Beca became fond of the tall brunette.

"Sure, I'll get dropped off at yours then we can walk together" Beca replied with a grin, after the week Beca had she could use a drink. Between the constant Bella rehearsals and trying to suppress her thoughts and feelings for Chloe, she knew alcohol was the best sounding solution right now.

"It's just this one here" Beca stated as her and Stacey approached Aubrey's house.

"Jesus, this place is frigging huge" Stacey gawped at the house is awe.

The two girls scurried up the steps leading up to the front door, before Beca had a chance to knock, the front door flung open wide.

"YESSSS I knew you would come!" Amy shrieked "Did anyone order two hot brunettes?" the blonde called behind her to the other girls.

Looking over at Stacey she gave Beca a wink as she grabbed the smaller girls hand and led the way into the house.

Straight away the two girls headed over to the table with the drinks on both opting to pour a vodka cranberry.

Beca took a couple of sips before surveying the room. The bella's were all scattered around the room, Amy and Lily had taken to the dance floor, while Aubrey was sat on her sofa speaking to two of her minions.

Looking off in to the corner Beca spotted Chloe, she was sat on the corner of one of the chairs as she spoke to somebody.

Slightly moving her head to the left to get a better view, Beca rolled her eyes at the realisation that it was in fact Brad that Chloe was engaged in conversation with.

"What's he doing here? I thought this was a _bella's_ party" Beca commented to Stacey as she downed even more of her drink.

"Who knows, I'm not too bothered about the others. Me and you are gonna have a good night Mitchell" Stacey clinked her plastic cup with Beca's as she began to drink from it.

"Well well well, nice of you to both show up" Aubrey had made her way over to the two girls.

"We wouldn't have missed this, wouldn't we not Beca?" Stacey nudged the small brunette who was still more focused on consuming her drink.

"Huh? Oh…yeah what she said" Beca replied.

The blonde gave a disapproving look as she sauntered away from them.

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet be back in two, that's if I don't get lost. If I'm not back in five, assume the worst!" Stacey said as she walked off towards the door,

Beca laughed at the brunettes actions, she was relieved someone was here who actually made her feel comfortable.

"Hey erm, Can I just…" Beca looked to her side to find Chloe stood next to her trying to reach for the cups which Beca had been leaning against.

"Oh sure, sorry" Beca quickly scooted to the side allowing the red head access to the cups.

She reached out to get one and gave Beca a tiny smile.

"So, do you plan on mingling at any point tonight?" Chloe asked with an apprehensive look on her face at her attempt to start a conversation.

"Ha er, yeah. I'm just waiting for-"

"Stacey" Chloe quickly intervened before Beca had a chance to say her name.

"Yeah…Stacey" an awkward silence grew between the pair as the seconds ticked by.

"You two seem to spend a lot of time together, she seems like a great girl. You two really bounce off each other at practise" Beca found the praise from Chloe odd, as she had never seemed to take much notice of the two from Beca's perspective.

"She is, you're a great teacher though, I'm so glad I'm in your group rather than Aubrey's. I literally think she would have killed me by now"

Chloe laughed at how dramatic Beca was being

"Well…she did have plans to maybe torture you a little. I had to put up a pretty good fight to get you in my team" Chloe explained as she raised her drink to her lips.

Beca turned to look at Chloe's face, as the red head observed the rest of the party.

"What? You picked me to be in your team?" Beca was surprised at the revelation, considering the history the two shared.

Turning her head to meet Beca's gaze Chloe replied

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to let Aubrey get a hold of you and punish you. Plus, you're super talented Beca" she gently smiled at Beca as the brunette just looked back at her in silence.

"SO what did I miss?" Stacey bounced over between the pair, Beca and Chloe both stepped away looking bewildered.

"I'm gonna go mingle, see you guys in a bit" Chloe stated to the pair, completely avoiding the gaze of Beca.

"Something I said?" Stacey chuckled

Beca grinned back at her, picking up her drink to finish it.

The interaction only spurred Beca on more to drink, the two girls made their way through a bottle of vodka. Beca had always been good at holding her drink, looking over at Stacey though, Beca realised how much of a lightweight the girl was.

"I have the BEST idea ever seriously Bec come on" Stacey grabbed hold of Beca's arm yanking her so they were amongst the other Bella's.

"Guys! We've decided to play spin the bottle!" Stacey stated at the top of her voice, causing the majority of the other girls to cheer.

Beca's eyes shot wide at Stacey's revelation

"Erm, _we _didn't decide anything?! What the fuck dude!" Beca shouted at Stacey

"Relaxxxx, this is gonna be fun trust me okay" Stacey stated with a reassuring smile

"Okay I look like a major creep, I'm the only lesbian here and you're making out as if it's my idea to mac on all the girls"

Stacey burst out laughing at Beca

"Mac?! You sound like you're from a 90's teen movie" Beca folded her arms in front of her at Stacey's comment.

"Come on Beca, scared you might have to kiss me?" Aubrey commented, the blonde had seen how uncomfortable Beca was with the idea so decided to push it.

Having no say in the matter all the girls gathered around in a circle, even Brad had joined the circle which Beca found creepy in its highest form.

"I'll go first! Get your lips ready ladies!" Amy announced as she spun the bottle round, when it came to a stop it landed on Cynthia-Rose. Both the girls grinned as they made their way to each other.

To a whoop of wolf whistles the girls kissed before parting and laughing at their actions.

Beca was trying to stay as quiet as possible, she hoped on some level that if she never spoke, then maybe the other girls would forget her existence throughout the game.

"Stacey you're up"" Amy announced

The brunette grinned before leaning forward and spinning the bottle round really fast, as it began to slow down all the girls faces waited in anticipation.

Before it came to a complete stop Beca knew that it had in fact landed on her, she peered over to the brunette sat next to her who was now grinning from ear to ear.

Swallowing her nervousness Beca had come to the reality of the situation, that she would infact be kissing Stacey in front of everyone.

She quickly shot Chloe a look, however the red head wasn't looking in Beca's direction. With her head down and eyes trained firmly on the floor, Chloe looked miles away.

Beca had no time to analyse the situation as she felt her arm being pulled forward by Stacey, their lips connected and before Beca could distinguish what was happening she was in a full blown make out session with Stacey.

Beca could hear the cheers and laughing as she kissed Stacey, she was reciprocating the kiss from the taller girl.

She could feel Stacey pushing her tongue forward into her mouth urging Beca for entrance, only for Beca to gradually pull away and smile at Stacey.

"Jeez that was hot!" one of the girls shouted before they began to settle down.

"Wow that was amazing Becs, when you put two good kissers together though what do you expect" Stacey teased.

Beca just nodded and plastered a smile on her face, not wanting to ruin the mood of the party.

Daring another glance at Chloe, the brunettes face dropped.

The red head was sat looking at Beca now, only her face had a sad tone to it, she was sucking on her bottom lip as if to contain her emotion.

Realising that Beca had seen her she held the brunettes gaze for a few more seconds before whispering in Brad's ear and excusing herself.

Beca had thought to go after her, but realised it wasn't her place to do so. Her eyes followed Chloe out of the room until she left.

Bringing her gaze back into the game, she clocked eyes with Aubrey who was staring the brunette down with a smirk on her face.

The blonde let out a little laugh before putting on a fake smile and resuming the game.

Luckily the bottle didn't land back on Beca for the duration of the game, and really luckily Beca hadn't had to watch Chloe kiss anyone else in front of her.

Again the girls dispersed around the room, grouping off separately.

She couldn't help but feel the pull towards the red head, she wanted to go over and ask if she was okay, ask if they could talk. She almost gathered the courage to go over, until she heard Brad make his move.

"Aww what's up Chloe? You look down. It's because you didn't get to kiss someone isn't it?" The boy asked cockily, before Chloe had a chance to respond Brad leaned in and began to kiss her.

Beca could feel her heart beat and her stomach drop at witnessing this, she knew she had no right as Chloe had just had to watch her kiss Stacey, but this kiss wasn't a game.

Although it didn't look like Chloe fully responded, she still didn't stop it. Beca's grip around her cup tightened almost to the point of breaking the plastic.

The brunette felt someone tug on her, tearing her attention away from the heart crushing scene infront of her.

"Becs, your lady friend is pretty wasted. She's on the floor asking for you" Amy informed Beca.

Quickly making her way to the bathroom Beca spotted Stacey lying on the floor, ironically in the same position Beca had been in all those weeks ago.

"Come on Stace, let's get you up" Beca tried lifting her up but Stacey dragged Beca down with her.

"Becssssss, let's have sexxxx, OH MY GOD that rhymes!" Stacey howled with laughter at her words, while Beca tried to get her off the floor still.

"Okay note to self, do not give you any vodka, EVER" Beca eventually lifted her up, she placed an arm around her shoulder and ushered her out of the bathroom.

Beca glanced over to spot someone to tell them she's calling it a night and taking Stacey home, but she knew they would try and persuade her to stay.

Opting to leave quietly Beca rushed to the front door with Stacey still draped over her and made her way down the steps.

"W…Where are we going? The party has just started" stuttering out her words as she stumbled Beca tried to keep Stacey upright.

She managed to make it to the bottom of Aubrey's steps before they both fell to the floor, Stacey burst out laughing at the action, while Beca was starting to wonder how she was going to get the girl home.

"Come on Stacey work with me here, holy shit! Why are you heavy when you're so slim!?" Beca gasped as she was trying her best to drag the girl up from the floor.

"Need a hand?" The voice startled Beca as she looked up to find Chloe standing above them.

"Erm yeah if, you don't mind. I just need to get her on her feet" Beca replied, wondering where the red head had come from.

Chloe nodded and quickly wiped her cheek before going to grab Stacey's other arm, Beca noticed the action and abruptly stopped what she was doing,

"Chlo are you crying?" Beca asked with concern laced through her voice, Chloe lifted her head with a tiny smile.

"No, it's nothing. Come on let's get her up"

Letting the issue go for now, Beca hoisted Stacey up easily with the help of Chloe. The red head copied Beca's actions and draped one of Stacey's arms around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked peering over Stacey's shoulder at Chloe.

"You're not gonna be able to carry her all the way alone are you"

"No but-"

"It's fine Beca, honestly. I was heading home anyway" Chloe reassured her.

Not knowing what to say the girls walked Stacey home in silence, Stacey was totally unconscious at this point. Beca was deep in thought and by the look on Chloe's face she was too.

The finally came up to Stacey's front gate

"Um, so her mom and dad are away, we should probably take her to her room" Beca explained

"Okay"

"I just need her key I think it's in her pocket next to you, can you grab it?" Beca asked Chloe, the red head looked down at the pocket and back up to Beca.

"Erm, shouldn't you get that I don't wanna-"Chloe mumbled looking really uncomfortable.

Beca was confused at Chloe's reaction but realising she wouldn't be able to hold Stacey up for much longer quickly rummaged through the brunettes pocket and retrieved the key.

They both made their way up the stairs with Stacey leading her to her room, Beca flicked on the light as they carried the girl and released her as soon as they reached her bed.

Both the girls sat either side of Stacey as the girl lay between them slumped.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have managed that myself" Beca spoke sincerely to Chloe, gaining a smile off the red head.

"It's cool, no biggie" Chloe replied lightly.

Both the girls were still sat on the bed, neither one of them wanting to leave the room just yet.

"So are you gonna tell me why you were crying?"

Chloe's face dropped as she looked to the side in response to Beca's question.

"I wasn't" Chloe muttered

"Chloe…come on" Beca urged her to tell her.

"It was, just Brad"

"Oh…" Beca responded in a disappointed tone, not knowing what to say following that.

"Guess he didn't appreciate me pushing him away mid kiss" Chloe explained, peaking the brunette's attention again.

"You pushed him away? Why would you do that?"

"Just didn't feel right…the only reason I didn't push him off sooner was because I was trying to get my shit together from earlier"

"Get your shit together?" Beca repeated after Chloe.

Chloe looked round to face Beca, her eyes becoming more and more intense.

"This is weird isn't it?" Chloe asked, her eyes not drifting away from Beca's.

"Is it?" Beca whispered, both of them were now looking at each other, silence over taking them.

Beca didn't know if it was the vodka in her system or the adrenaline pumping through her now, but in one swoop she reached out to the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her forward to her lips.

Immediately Chloe brought her left arm up and reached around the back of Beca's neck mimicking the brunette's actions.

Their lips softly caressed each other as they both began to squeeze their eyes shut in desperation for one another. Tongues began to battle for dominance as the pair were completely immersed in one another.

Breaking apart from each other, they still had hold of one another as they slowly panted while staring in each other's eyes. Still leaning over Stacey's sleeping body.

"Please don't leave" Beca whispered, pleading with Chloe.

"I'm not going anyway" the red head whispered back before pulling Beca back into her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, hope you're still enjoying! Just a little heads up – this chapter does have quite a lot of swearing in it so beware ;) Thank you for all your feedback xxx**_

**Did you get home safe? I just got back now :) x **

Beca couldn't contain the smile she had on her face since leaving Stacey's house, her and Chloe had kissed again, and the red head didn't bail this time.

**Yep totally safe and sound, glad you got home okay red. Can I ask you something? X **

Biting her bottom lip as she pressed send, Beca knew she had to ask Chloe or else she would be up all night thinking about it.

**Of course? Xx**

Beca quickly typed out her message before she changed her mind about sending it.

**You don't regret it do you? X**

Staring at the screen Beca anxiously awaited a reply, five minutes passed by and still there was nothing.

Finally throwing her phone to the other side of her bed in frustration, Beca decided that of course that was one question too far and Chloe had been scared off once again.

Standing up Beca heard her phone bleep and quickly leaned over and grabbed her phone to read it.

**If you're referring to the most intense kiss in my life to date then of course not. How could I walk away from that kiss and regret it? I'd never felt anything like that before Becs. However if you're referring to the extra taco I just ate before bed, then yes, I completely regret that xx**

Beca had never understood when people described themselves as beaming, always assuming it was a fake emotion people described.

Reading that text, beaming was the closest word that Beca could describe how she felt at that moment.

"Oh someone's looking a bit rough" Beca teased Stacey, it was Monday morning and Beca had just spotted the tall brunette walking towards her with sunglasses on, and grasping a coffee in her hand.

"Don't tease, two day hangovers are the worst. I can't remember anything from Saturday night, I read your text the next morning telling me you brought me home. Thanks Beca, seriously though why did you let me drink vodka?!" Stacey whined as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Hey you cannot blame me for that! Don't worry, I won't be letting you anywhere near the stuff after your performance on Saturday! Me and Chloe could barely keep you upright!"

"You _and _Chloe? You never mentioned the red head in your heroic taking me home story" Stacey quirked an eyebrow at the small brunette.

"Well yeah, I couldn't carry you alone could I? So Chloe helped" hoping Stacey would get off the subject, Beca averted her eyes away from Stacey's face.

"And…?" Stacey pushed on.

"And we better get going to class before you drink your weight in coffee!"

"Fine" Stacey threw her coffee in the bin and began to walk off "I'll see you at Bella practise later my little short ass" Blowing a kiss, the tall brunette disappeared through the crowd of students.

Although Beca and Chloe had been texting since their kiss, they hadn't actually mentioned it again, other than Beca asking if she had regretted it.

Walking into Bella rehearsal, Beca began to feel nervous at the thought of seeing Chloe. She had no idea how the red head was going to be with her.

Quickly making her way to her usual spot, Beca looked to the front to see Chloe and Aubrey in a deep discussion.

As the room grew louder with chat, Beca noticed the annoyed look on Chloe's face as she conversed with the blonde.

Frowning Beca decided to subtly make her way to the front of the room, hoping no one would notice what she was trying to do.

As she walked over Beca began to stretch her arms to the side, all the while getting closer and closer to the pair at the front, finally reaching listening distance.

"It's not the point though is it Chloe, you should have been there until the end. It was a BELLA party, you should have been representing the both of us"

Beca could see how much Aubrey was getting to Chloe, the red head's jaw was tight and with her arms crossed firmly across her chest as she replied.

"I didn't exactly want to hang around with Brad being a jack ass with me, yano if you were a friend then you would have been there for me. Not criticizing me for leaving your party early"

"_Our_ party" Aubrey affirmed forcefully "Where did you even go? You seem to keep avoiding that question"

Noticing the change of demeanour in Chloe, Beca tried not to stare too much, not wanting either girls to notice she was listening.

"I err…I told you I left okay. It doesn't matter where Aubrey, just leave it please"

Beca could tell by the way the blonde remained silent and staring at the ginger, that she was aware she was holding something back, the blonde eventually pulled herself out of her gaze and looked around the room.

"Forget it, practice is starting, get your shit together!" the blonde ordered as she cleared her throat.

Turning round, Chloe locked eyes with Beca, only realising Beca's presence now, a wide smile appeared on her face as she tried to discreetly disguise it looking to the floor.

"Right girls! Settle down, get into your positions please!"

Obeying Aubrey's commands, the girls began to fan out around the hall, Beca still finding it hard to pull her eyes away from Chloe.

Twenty minutes or so into practice, Chloe finally managed to make her way over to Beca, smiling as she sauntered over to her.

"Hey you"

"Hey" Beca replied with a smirk.

"Need help with that cross over move?" Chloe asked Beca, she could tell by the tone the red head was up to something.

"Erm sure" hesitantly, Beca stood forward as Chloe made her way behind the brunette.

The red head grabbed Beca by both hips and began to move them into a rhythm, she leaned forward so her mouth was inches away from Beca's neck.

"Now, can you feel how I'm moving your hips in time to the beat?" Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear.

Beca swallowed as she tried to remember where she was, shaking her head to gain back her focus.

"Um, yeah, that's good. I mean, that's, yeah I can feel it" stumbling over her words, Beca was suddenly very thankful she Chloe was behind her and couldn't see her blushing face right now.

Hearing the red head chuckle from behind her, Beca laughed and elbowed the girl playfully in the stomach as she turned around to face her.

"Don't mock me red, I just stutter when I'm nervous"

"Why do I make you nervous Beca?" Chloe asked with her eyes narrowed and a smirk placed on her face.

"You don't, I'm just nervous that you're gonna make us suck because you're such a shitty teacher" Beca replied sarcastically, grinning at Chloe.

Catching on to Beca, Chloe mockingly opened her mouth in fake shock,

"Take that back Mitchell!"

"Make me" Beca challenged, with that, the red head grabbed Beca and began to spin her round attempted to trip her up with her foot.

The girls were laughing hysterically as they battled for dominance in their pretend tussle.

"What the_ fuck_ is this?"

Both girls abruptly stopped what they were doing, they released each other as they looked at the blonde standing next to them.

"We're just learning the choreography Aubrey chill" Beca stated, hoping internally that she would just drop in there.

"Nothing, is that right Chloe? You just like to wrestle around with dykes do you? Let her touch your body like that, it's disgusting"

The whole room came to a halt, all the girls had stopped what they were doing, and all the attention was brought to the drama unfolding.

Although Beca was used to hearing things said about her, it didn't make it any easier to swallow when it was used against her like this.

Before Beca or Chloe had a chance to speak another voice appeared,

"You're out of order Aubrey!"

Beca looked over the blondes shoulder to see the outburst had come from Stacey, who was standing with her arms crossed looking outraged at the blonde's previous words.

"And who asked you exactly? Getting jealous that lesbo over here isn't feeling you up instead? We can all see your toner for her, you do realise that"

Aubrey's spat her words out as the room grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Fuck you Posen, why are you so bothered about my sexuality? Is that the only thing you can use to get to me? It's pathetic"

"Actually it is yeah, when you're trying to convert my best friend into becoming like you"

Beca let out a laugh as she looked over at Chloe, Beca's face scrunched up in confusion.

Instead of the expected, embarrassed and scared face she was used to seeing on the red head in situations like this. She witnessed anger spread across her face, her eyes were burning into Aubrey's as her face began to grow red.

"Becoming like me? Get a grip will you, who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"I'm Aubrey fucking Posen! And you're fucking kicked out! Leave NOW!"

The blonde screamed at Beca, not wanting to cause any more drama for Chloe she decided to do just that.

"With pleasure, by the way, before you start to hate on gays so much, you might want to ask your sister who she fucked last summer"

Beca couldn't help but get the last jibe in, she knew it was petty but she hated being attacked for her sexuality.

Walking out towards the door Beca, took one last look at the shocked and disgusted face of the blonde before carrying on walking.

"Nobody gives a shit about you! And no one ever will. Not me, not the bella's and certainly not Chloe! You're a worthless piece of shit Beca Mitchell! That's all you'll ever be!"

Beca hadn't turned around to face Aubrey as she scorned the brunette with her vicious words, the words genuinely stung her. She took a deep breath and held in her tears.

"That's it, BECA GET BACK HERE NOW!"

The words stunned Beca in her spot, Chloe's words had echoed through the auditorium as she heard some of the bella's gasp.

Slowly she turned to look back at the group, Chloe was stood with tears in her eyes but with a determined look set in her face.

Aubrey was glaring at Chloe in total disbelief, edging her way back towards the group, Beca followed Chloe's demand and made her way to stand next to the red head.

"What the hell Chloe?! What do you think you're doing? I told the shit bag to leave"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Silence. Everyone that knew Chloe knew that this was so out of character to speak like this, especially towards Aubrey.

"Aca-scuse me? Have you lost your effing mind?"

"No actually, I'm just speaking it" Chloe took a few steps closer to the blonde as she spoke with determination.

"I care for Beca, a lot. I'm embarrassed to be you're friend right now, all you do is treat me and others like shit. The way you speak to people is disgusting, all these years I've put up with your bullshit! But not anymore. I've got feelings for Beca, and if you were a normal best friend I would have told you that, confided in you, instead you're a homophobic bitch who thrives off bringing others down"

Aubrey's face had paled, she stood there stunned and speechless.

For Beca it was a shock to hear the red head speak like this, so for Aubrey it must have been a thousand times more shocking.

"So let me make myself very clear, if you _ever _say or do anything to Beca again. You'll regret it, I'm not scared of you Aubrey not anymore. If you hadn't already guessed, I quit the Bella's, I'm done being your lap dog. Beca goes, then I go"

Chloe paused and looked behind Aubrey at the other girls,

"I'm sorry girls, I just can't do this anymore. If you want any extra training I'll be more than happy to help. Just not here"

Placing her focus back onto Aubrey, Chloe spoke clearly,

"Bye Aubrey"

With that Chloe turned her back to the blonde and began to walk away, Aubrey's mouth was still edged open and her face was still pale.

Beca was stood in place, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she looked at the other Bella's who were also glaring stunned at the red head and Beca.

"Beca…" Chloe called over, Beca turned round to face the red head, who was holding her hand out for her.

"Come on"

Slowly but surely Beca snapped herself out of her daze and made her way over to Chloe.

Before taking her hand she looked up at Chloe's face, the ginger gave her a reassuring smile before the brunette finally grasped her hand.

Beca could feel the red head's hand trembling, she didn't know if this was due to the anger she felt, or the shock from her own outburst.

The two eventually walked out of the doors and walked down the corridor, still with their hands linked.

Chloe eventually broke the silence

"So, Aubrey's sister? You kept that quiet" Beca looked over, to see Chloe had regained her normal facial expression.

"Chloe…what just happened, what you did back there-"

"Shhh, we'll go back to mine and talk okay?" Chloe smiled down at Beca, who was still trying to decide whether this was a dream or if it was actually happening.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca followed Chloe up to her room, she nervously hovered at the bedroom door, as the red head took a seat on her bed.

"Come on Becs, I don't bite" Chloe grinned motioning for Beca to join her on her bed. Smirking, Beca made her way over to take a seat next to Chloe.

"So…that was a very different side to you than I've previously seen"

Chloe smiled as she was looking down at the floor, Beca reached out for the red head's hand as she spoke.

"Hey…what you said back there was…was amazing, no one has ever stuck up for me like that before" Beca squeezed the red heads hand, as Chloe brought her head back up to look at Beca.

Biting her bottom lip, Chloe met Beca's eye's with a nervous stare. Realising that the red head looked as if she had something to say, Beca waited quietly as Chloe mustered up the courage to speak.

"Beca, I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner. I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

Trying to contain the butterflies in her stomach, Beca slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving the bright blue ones in front of her.

"Really though, what made you snap? Why now? You pretty much annihilated the blonde demon"

"The things she said to you, I couldn't believe it. I know it's hard to believe but at one point Aubrey was a good person. I just couldn't contain in any longer, I care way too much about you"

Beca smiled at the sincerity in Chloe's voice, she knew Chloe was an honest person and wouldn't exaggerate her feelings for anyone.

"Care for me red huh?" Beca replied cockily

"Meh…you're alright I suppose" laughing Chloe pushed herself up from her bed, she wandered aimlessly around her room before looking at some of the photos on her wall.

Noticing how deep in thought the red head looked, Beca was debating whether or not to follow her and see what she was looking at.

"Can I ask you something? Without sounding like a jealous-...um...person" Beca could see how anxious Chloe had become, so decided to try and be the cool headed one to help her.

"Of course, shoot" Beca replied in her most nonchalant voice.

"Aubrey's sister…how did that? Like, were you two a thing or?"

Beca knew that bringing this to light was going to bring questions, she just hadn't really prepared herself to answer them.

"It was a one and a half time thing red, she found out I was gay and came round to my house totally out of the blue. Next thing she's asking what it's like to be with a girl, and how I knew I was gay. Yano, all the usual confused straight girl questions, then one thing led to another and she-"

"I got it" Chloe quickly interrupted sharply as she raised her hand to halt Beca from speaking the next sentence.

Beca walked over closer to Chloe, making sure to leave a metre between the pair.

"She meant nothing, well not nothing" Chloe quirked an eye brow at Beca.

"I mean she was a nice girl but it was what it was, we both knew that"

"What did you mean by half exactly?" Chloe questioned the brunette further as she turned her body fully to the girl.

"Well, she obviously enjoyed the Mitchell magic and wanted round 2, I let it go to a certain level then stopped her"

"Why did you stop it?"

"What's with all the questions?" Beca gave a questioning look to Chloe as she smiled.

The red head shrugged her shoulders shyly as she turned back around to look at the photos that were on her wall. Realising that Chloe cared more than she was showing Beca carried on.

"I stopped it because it didn't feel right, I don't know, it just felt off with her. Plus it was already awkward that she was Aubrey's sister so"

Turning round Chloe faced the younger girl "I see" she responded with a slight smile on her face.

Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and dragged her back over to her bed, both of the girls sitting facing each other.

Before Chloe could begin with what she was saying she noticed Beca's eyes drift to the wall behind her and widen in horror.

"What!? What!? Becs what is it?!" Panicking Chloe scooted closer to the brunette.

"Do not move Chlo! There's a fucking huge ass spider behind you, holy shit I think I can see it breathing!" Beca stated as the red head cowered behind her.

"Shit shit, Beca please do something!"

Beca blew out a breath as she steadily rose to her feet, she quickly grabbed an empty cup that was on Chloe's drawer.

"Oh my god I can't look! Please Becs get rid of it!" Chloe screamed behind the pillow she was scrunching up to her face.

Counting to 3 in her head Beca quickly placed the glass over the spider causing it to fall in it, she ran towards Chloe's window and chucked it out. Scrambling to close the window before the spider scuttled back in, Beca reached out and slammed the window shut.

She let out a breath relief washing over her,

"Thanks god I- "

Before Beca could get her words out, Chloe had pushed Beca up against her wall and crashed their lips together.

The frenzied kiss didn't let up, both of them began to battle for dominance as Beca managed to swing Chloe round and pin the red head against the wall.

Eventually the pair broke apart, chests still heaving as they gazed deeply at one another.

"Well, that was intense" Beca panted as she tried to stop herself from attacking the red heads lips again.

Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's face and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear,

"It's hard to control myself around you. Unless you ever say the words Mitchell magic again" Chloe teased Beca.

"Come on don't hate on the magic red, and you'll have to get use to controlling yourself when we're in public. Can't have you pinning me against my locker everyday" Beca's joking tone was apparent, but when she looked at Chloe's reaction she was confused.

"What is it?" Beca questioned trying to understand what Chloe was thinking right now.

The red head looked solemn as she met Beca's gaze, struggling to reply, Beca's concern grew more and more.

"The thing is Bec…and I want you to know that I want this…" Chloe confirmed as she took Beca's hands in hers and swayed them back and forth nervously.

"I was sort of hoping that we could keep us on the down low, I want us to be out and open more than anything, but…I'm just not ready, I'm just not there yet. Would that be okay? We could still see each other after school and- "

"So you want to keep us a secret?" Beca didn't mean for her words to come out so sharp, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling of Chloe being ashamed of her.

"Look Chlo, I'm out and proud-"

"I know Becs, but I'm not, not yet anyway. I mean I don't even know if I am…"

"If you're what Chloe? Gay? Because I think you should really look up the meaning of gay before claiming you're not"

Chloe raised her eyebrows as a look of hurt washed over her face, she dropped Beca's hands and awkwardly placed her arms back down to her side.

"That's not what I'm saying Beca, I'm trying to be honest with you here. I care _so_ much about you. Why are you being like this when all I'm trying to do is be honest?"

"Because, I've never been ashamed of who I am, I can't go back to hiding Chloe I just can't" Beca watched as the red heads face scrunched into confusion at her words.

"So what you won't even give this a shot? I'm just asking for a bit of privacy for us I'm not ready to-"

"No Chloe" Beca interrupted "You're looking for someone to be your secret, I'm not doing it again"

Beca walked past Chloe making her way to her door, she reached for the door handle but paused as she heard Chloe speak.

"I can't believe you're walking away from me without speaking properly, so this is it?"

Chloe's voice grew quieter as the silence in the room deafened her.

"Am I not enough?" the words hit Beca hard and the guilt of how she had made Chloe feel had started to seep through.

"I'm sorry" was all Beca could get out before abruptly leaving Chloe's room, leaving a hurt and confused red head behind.

"So you just up and left her on I'm sorry?! For god sakes Beca come on! You got the girl and now you're gonna screw it up!" Jesse had been giving Beca a hard time about what happened between her and Chloe since she explained what happened.

"I know I know Jesse, but I don't want to be her dirty little secret!"

"Are you dumb? Of course you won't be, the girl openly went against her best friend for you infront of all the Bella's. To me, all she is asking for is a bit of time to process this, and to not have everyone gawp at you both. Which we both know will happen at school"

Beca hadn't thought about how everyone else would react at school, she had been too busy being excited at the thought of her and Chloe being an open couple.

"Shit…I'm really bad at this huh?" Beca sighed putting her head in her hands in defeat.

Jesse walked over to her and placed a hand on her back as he spoke,

"It's not too late, you're just gonna have to do some serious ass kissing-"

Beca's phone interrupted what Jesse was about to say, pealing her hands away from her face Beca brought her phone out to see who had text, her face lit up at seeing the name.

"It's from Chloe, she wants me to meet her at the auditorium" Beca couldn't contain the happiness in her voice as she shoved the phone back in her jeans pocket and stood up to leave.

"Wow, guess she has it bad for you Mitchell, I thought she definitely would have wanted to make you suffer a bit more"

"Well that's what happens when you feel the Mitchell magic" Beca smirked as she proudly pulled on the collar of her shirt.

"Oh god, is that back?! I thought I told you to never use that again, it's creepy Becs, please let it die"

Beca Laughed at Jesse's comment as she gathered her things together,

"Dude why does nobody appreciate it?! Anyway I better go, I've got some serious grovelling to do. Peace out Jesmond"

Beca briskly walked through the corridors of the school quickly, things with Chloe last night had gotten way out of hand, and Beca knew she had to fix this.

She pushed open the auditorium doors to find it empty, confused, Beca grabbed her phone again to double check the message.

**Come to the auditorium so we can talk, I'm here now xx**

Searching the hall Beca was about to give up and ring to find out where Chloe was, until she heard a voice from the corner of the hall.

Out walked the figure, Beca quickly realised it wasn't who she thought it would be, her face dropped when she realised who it was.

"Hello Beca" Aubrey said in a calm tone, as if she had been expecting her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Jeez calm your tits Mitchell, all I've said is hi!" Aubrey moved closer to the brunette, keeping her eyes firmly on Beca's.

"Look, I just wanted to say that for what it's worth I'm sorry. I know you hate me and I'm sure has hell Chloe does too…I just get a little, protective"

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing, was this actually Aubrey Posen apologising, Beca knew how manipulative she could be.

"Yano Aubrey, it's hard to not doubt the sincerity, when I know all about your past schemes. How did you even know I would be here anyway? Where's Chloe?"

Aubrey put her head down and held up a phone to answer Beca's question.

"That's Chloe's, what the hell are you doing with it?!"

"I had to get you here somehow! You would not have listened to me in any other circumstance so I sent the text to you"

Aubrey walked over to Beca and placed the phone in her hand,

"Listen Beca, I know how you feel about me and I don't blame you. I know I can be a bitch but I just want Chloe to be happy"

"I make her happy" Beca stated firmly.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow questioning the brunette's statement, the blonde crossed her arms in front of her.

"Really? Cos I heard you two were having quite the fall out recently"

Beca's eye's shot open at the fact Aubrey knew this information, she thought that the two weren't on speaking terms.

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me herself, I can just tell by how she's acting today"

Beca ran her hand through her hair, she knew how down Chloe would have been feeling after how they left it the previous night. She knew she had to find her as soon as possible and fix it.

"Why do you even care Aubrey? You always have some bitchy ulterior motive"

"Look Beca, losing Chloe has been so shitty for me. It made me realise how much of a bitch I really was okay. You know, after being friends with her for so many years I know exactly how to get her back on side" Aubrey smiled innocently at the brunette.

Beca didn't believe a word she said, she knew she was up to something but decided to bluff her and pretend she had actually fallen for her crap.

"Such as?…"

Aubrey walked even closer to Beca throwing her off guard, Beca took a step back away from the blonde feeling uneasy in her presence.

Again the blonde leaned forward so her mouth was inches away from Beca's,

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?…" Aubrey whispered into the brunettes ear, before Beca had a chance to react Aubrey brought her hands up to the back of Beca's neck and held her there with the blondes lips an inch from touching Beca's.

"Oh my god"

Beca quickly pushed Aubrey off of her as her eyes darted to the sound of the voice, there stood at the door was Chloe staring blankly at her and Aubrey.

"Chloe fuck this is not what-"

Quickly interrupting Beca Aubrey jumped in,

"Chlo, oh god we didn't mean for you to see that, we didn't hear you come in, shit"

Beca watched as Aubrey put on the most fake shocked expression she had ever witnessed, she couldn't believe how she had spun this.

"Shut the fuck up what are you talking about! Chloe…"

Beca tried to engage with the red head, but she just stood still in the doorway staring at the two girls.

"NOTHING went on here okay, she text me to come , I thought I was meeting you here! Then she started talking about how much of a bitch she is and-"

Beca stopped explaining as she realised Chloe wasn't taking any of it in, the look of hurt was now embedded on her face, and she can't take that she is the cause of it.

Beca began to walk over to her, but as soon as she began to move Chloe snapped out of her trance and stormed out of the door in a shot.

Standing staring at the door, Beca couldn't move, she didn't know how she was ever going to explain this to Chloe and get her to believe the truth.

"Oh no…have I fucked things up for you and your girlfriend? Shit I feel so bad"

Beca clenched her jaw as she shot round to look at the blonde, her fists were now in tight balls as she looked at her face.

"You stupid fucking bitch, I swear to god if this comes between me and Chloe-"

Aubrey chuckled before shaking her head at Beca.

"If I can't have Chloe…then nobody can"

With that, Aubrey strode out of the door, leaving Beca standing in silence as she tried to understand what had just happened.


End file.
